Numbers Code
by Vumanchu
Summary: Field Marshal Mason Rommel, commander of the 7th Armored Division and Black operations for the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Follow his story through the Clone Wars as he fights to get revenge on the Republic that betrayed him. I do not own Anything but my own creations.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Hero in Prison

15 AGrS, Coruscant, Republic Judiciary Central Detention Center

The Republic Judiciary Central Detention Center, was well known to hold a variety of prisoners such as Ziro the Hutt and bounty hunter Cad Bane. However, a new prisoner is added into the bunch. He sat in his cell depressed, crossing his fingers, and crying. His tears drop to the floor one by one, as he knows his time will come soon. He was tried and sent to the Central Detention Centre to await his coming execution by firing squad. He wears a grey trench coat with the insignia of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, over his green uniform. His pants were also green but with a long red streak going along the side of his pants, which were neatly tucked into his black boots that reach his knees. He is a young man with short ebony hair, a sharp face with a small yet sharp nose. His most noticeable feature was his face where his left cheek has been scared. Underneath his right forearm was the numbers 4859, tattooed onto his skin. This man is Field Marshal Mason Rommel, and this is his story of the Clone Wars.

Chapter 1: In the Beginning

13AGrS, Ryloth space

Commander Rommel stood on the bridge of the Separatist Destroyer, A Necessary Evil, knowing full well the situation of what will happen. He was just promoted to commander by Count Dooku due to his brilliant commanding and his ability to adapt to any situation. His orders are to invade Ryloth due its strategic placement on the Corellian Run will prove beneficial to the Confederacy. The remains of many Republic ships can be scene because of his last minute arrival.

 **Rommel's POV**

Ryloth. My first mission to prove that I can control an army. It's been a few months after the beginning of the Clone Wars as the Holonet call it. To think that the Confederacy would be well prepared to fight such a war. Unfortunately, the Confederacy just lacks competent commanders. Many of these "generals" are just businessmen from the Trade Federation, Techno Union and all these big business that lack any knowledge of war while I have studied it. As I was looking at the Twi'lek homeworld, I got an incoming transmission.

The transmission came through and Emir Wat Tambor appears before the bridge. He is a 1.93 meter tall Skakoran male. He is the foreman for the Techno Union as well as an Executive for the Baktoid armor workshop. He is the man in charge of the Ryloth operation because of his reputation as a brilliant strategist as well as a master of fighting machines and defensive technology.

"Emir Wat Tambor, what a pleasure to talk with you". Tambor replied, "Enough of the pleasantries, I want your assurance that you can take the rest of the planet".

"I assure you, Ryloth will be taken and I promise you that nothing will stop the advance. Just make sure I have naval support and a blockade around Ryloth and everything will be just fine."

"I expect nothing less" said Wat Tambor angrily.

Another day as a commander..."Droid, how is our invasion force doing?"

"All troops are in the transports, and they are awaiting orders."

"What is your operating number?"

"OM-6". It stiffly stood up, like that of a tall statue, proud, confident, and unafraid.

"Well OM-6, I believe I shall call you a name"

OM-6 looked surprised, he twisted his head before saying," Why? Many of the commanders before just call us droids"? I cringed at the title commander

"Are you questioning my orders?" giving a slight smirk while mock anger.

"No, no sir, I wasn't" hesitated OM-6 fearing for his non existent life.

I laughed, "calm down Roger, I ain't going to hurt you, it would be a waste to end your nonexistent life now".

"Roger Roger" replied the newly christened droid.

I swear, these droids always say those two annoying words. Worse than that, the droids combat capabilities are worse than a Tusken Raiders'. The only effective way to use these droids is through sheer numbers and closely coordinated air strikes. This way, the strikes would hit the defences while the sheer numbers will just overwhelm the defenders. However, I fear I might get caught into a quagmire. I have 10,000 battle droids of various models, 85 Armored Assault Tanks, 1,500 vulture droid fighters, 3 C-9979 landing crafts, 6 Multi-Troop Transport, 3 Platoon Assault Crafts, and 750 hyena bombers for the invasion. What's worse is the presences of Republic clone troops on the surface. The Republic clone troopers are well known for their undying loyalty to their commander as well as their combat abilities being second to none.

Despite the initial supremacy of Ryloth's space, the Republic and Twi'lek fighters are still holding out. From my knowledge, there are six cities, yet to be taken. The first is the second capital city, Lessu; the second is Nabat; the third is the first capital city, Kala'unn; the fourth is Kala'din, the fifth is Leb'reen; and the last city is Sal'Kaasa. Emir Wat Tabor claims he needs another battalion to take the planet. Unfortunately, I was assigned my own personal division. The 7th Armoured Division. I am responsible for the taking of Nabat and Lessu. Apparently, the other commanders will take the other cities.

"Roger, bring up the holo maps of the planet below" I said to Roger. "Roger, Roger" he replied and on the holodesk was the holomap of the planet below with the two cities highlighted. I see multiple blue units which represent the Republic, while there is almost thrice as many red units which represent the Confederacy. The first city, Nabat, is heavily defended despite the constant bombardment of our bombers. What's worse is the rubble is used as barriers and refitted to create bunkers making any presence of an armoured assault impossible. Reports from the Emir read 'droid casualties rising around the Nabat area due continuous reinforcements and ambushes from the buildings, becoming more challenging due to the presence of a Anti Air Artillery platform'. The capital city of Lessu, was reported as a fortress city, with multiple Artillery platforms, Republic All Terrain Tactical Enforcers, Republic Self Propelled Artillery, and many Republic troopers and Twi'lek fighters. What's worse is the canyon. It surrounds the entire city making any attempt by air futile.

"Roger, tell me your input on how to attack"? I already had an idea, but I would like to hear what the droid would say. "I don't know sir, I am not a commander droid" replied Roger. Probably should have expected that. Oh well, time to reveal the plan. "Alright, Roger, we have two cities to conquer before the we take the planet. How this is going to work is, we land the transport near Nabat, and we rush our tanks past any defenses and strike at the anti air artillery platform and they will continue to move inland, destroying key strategic targets and capturing the Republic's Low Altitude Assault Transport/Infantry and repainting them black" Roger asked "How are we going to decide what are strategic targets or not?" I replied, "Simple, I'll be leading the charge inside the Armored Assault Tanks". "But sir, why?" shrieked Roger, in an higher pitch than the regular droids. "Three reasons, one, Emir Wat Tambor, would most likely annoy me with his constant 'Updates'; two I prefer to lead in the front in order to make battlefield corrections; three, I want you to command the troops following behind the tanks to take the city." "Sir, are you giving me a promotion?" he said hopefully. I swear, if he was human, it would look cute. "Yes, I am giving you command of the infantry and once you hear me take out anti air, you will have the bombers, fighters, and infantry to take the city." he cheerfully exclaimed "Thank you sir, thank you, I won't let you down." "Now, that's settled, we have an operation to commence in 4 hours, tell the troops to double check their equipment and I want them to make sure they follow the rules of war. Am I understood, because if I hear that one of my droids commit a war crime, I will shoot it myself." I replied stern fully, because what I hate more are generals with no regard for the rules of war. Roger replied "Roger, Roger".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The invasion has begun

 **Third Person**

Rommel's ship, A Necessary Evil, starts opening its doors to allow 3 C-9979 landing craft to disembark. The steady pace of the ships was followed by 26 Vulture droid fighter escorts, along with 18 Hyena bombers to draw out the fire from the Anti Air platform in order for the crafts to make it safely. Rommel is inside his personal Armoured Assault Tank. It has is painted olive drab green with a double barrel repeating blaster near the cockpit. Rommel is holo recording the upcoming event he will part take in.

 **Rommel POV**

"Holo recording number one, Mason Rommel, 7th armored division, Ryloth, 13 Primeday 13:11 AGrS, 1730 hours. This is my first campaign in my new military career. I am taking command of the 7th armoured division in the most historical moment in this galaxies history. I am leading the largest droid army in history, and I am facing off against the best soldiers in history as well as the jedi. I can safely say that I will be facing terrible odds, but I am positive that my leadership will get me through the day or leave me as a corpse. Rommel out.

"Commander, we are approaching the drop zone now," said OM-9. "Understood, tell those fighters and bombers to keep the anti air batteries occupied until we land" I replied sternly. "Roger, Roger" said OM-9.

All around the claustrophobic craft, I can hear the thumping and booming of flak. Every time I hear it, I almost panic of getting hit by the flak and my own death. I close my eyes trying to rid myself of these thoughts. All of a sudden, the red light turns on, signaling the approach. I waited in silence for what feels like minutes of anxiety washing through my body. Then the green light turns on, and the doors opened up and outside the landing zone, a brilliant explosion ignited just outside the craft. One by one AAT's, MMT's, and PAC's start rushing out on to the battlefield, blindly returning fire and some MMT's are unloading droids on Single Troop Aerial Platform or STAP. These STAPs are meant to rush into enemy lines for early reconnaissance, harassment of enemy troops, and to destroy any military targets of opportunity. This way, the troops will cause maximum damage so the city will be taken in the shortest amount of time. The other transport started unloading their troops and I took control of the AAT's. I ordered through the com link "All tanks and PAC's are to rally up on my coordinates, the MMT's are to besiege the city of Nabat and move the droid platoons into the city. I want the droids to sweep through the city house by house. Do not hit the civilians". All at once I hear the monotone cries of the droids, "Roger,Roger".

Almost immediately, the droids started forming up. After getting into position, I called for the attack to commence. While Roger starts leading troops to Nabat, I start rushing my tanks around the city. I looked up in the sky to see the initial force of 26 vulture droids and 18 hyena bombers have been effectively reduced to 7 hyena bombers and 9 vulture droids. I ordered them to rearm and refuel. I continued my charge and I come across 3 AT-TE walkers. I took advantage of the situation and I ordered the tanks to pick one of the AT-TEs to stop and aim. If they miss the shot, then the tank is to go towards the AT-TE and not to shoot back, just keep moving on to the anti artillery platform, there just isn't time to stop and re aim again. I choose the lead walker and decided to aim at the cockpit that held the driver. I released the trigger and I saw my shot go towards the enemy. Time seemed to slow down, I saw the brilliant red shot leaving the barrel fast towards the lead cockpit of the AT-TE. BOOM. The cockpit was obliterated and the walker crashed down to earth while the rest of the tanks all fired their shots and the rest of the walkers fell down all of them destroyed leaving nothing but the flaming wreckage of the enemy walkers. I continued my drive to the anti aircraft platform. The tanks drove over the craters of the once yellow fields and then I saw the enemy anti air platform in what appears to be a clearing.

I ordered all tanks to stop. Before I continued the assault, I holo com Roger to receive a progress report of the city invasion. The hologram was staticy at first, then it starts clearing up. "Roger, what is your status", I called out to him. "Sir, the enemy is putting up more resistance than I calculated, the city is not yet in Confederacy control, however we have managed to capture the city hall. I am requesting air support" replied Roger. "Roger, I am near my objective, you have my permission to your air support, do what is necessary to finish the objective. Rommel out" I said. I then ordered the PAC's to deploy the B1 and B2 battle droids and I charged all tanks into the clearing. I manned my heavy blaster and started firing upon the clones and Twi'lek fighters. The enemy started moving their barrels towards us and fired. On my right, the first tank got hit by the Republic cannons. It exploded into a fiery spectacular. Those were my first casualties. On my left, another tank got hit, and exploded in similar fashion. I ordered 10 tanks to follow me into the clearing while the others fire-and-maneuver in order to reduce casualties.

Once I get to the clearing, clone trooper and Twi'lek fighters are everywhere. I kept firing my heavy blaster, fearing I would get overrunned. Then, I saw a clone trooper armed with a rocket launcher pointed at my tank. I was about to shoot him, when I realized I depleted all my ammunition for my doubled barrel repeating blaster. I was about to order the tank to fire off its weapons when suddenly, the trooper fired its shot. I attempted to get the driver to move then the tank was hit straight on. Luckily, the shot deflected off the armor and battle droid reinforcements rushed into the fight. An awesome firefight ensues as blue and red blaster bolts were exchanged. Both my droids and clone trooper and Twi'lek fighters were falling down. I ordered my tanks to fire on the cannons to effectively destroy them. Just as I destroyed the first cannon, I see 20 vulture droids making their way to Nabat with the addition of 20 hyena bombers. I felt a sense of pride to see my army taking control of the battle. I then looked at the battle at hand and I saw the clones and Twi'leks retreating into the LAAT/I gunships. I yelled at the nearest droid commander "Commander, order your troops to capture those gunships, we need at least two gunships for the next assault." He replied hurriedly "Aaaaah Roger Roger, hurry, the commander wants us to capture two gunships!" In order to support the droids, I order my tanks to shoot at the surrounding gunships, to try to convince them to retreat rather than destroy their gunships. Luckily, my idea actually worked. The gunships left while my droids captured a Republic gunship. Unfortunately, it was one gunship. I holo comed Roger, to check up his progress. "Roger, can you hear me? What is your status?" Roger replied back" sir we have managed to capture the city, however, it was with heavy casualties on our side. However, there is a problem?" I worried "What's the problem?" he replied back "what do we do with the civilians and the surrendered troopers?" I calmed down again, " leave a platoon to look after the surrendered soldiers and have the civilians return home as well as order martial law in the city. I need you to come over to my position." Roger replied back, a little jittery," Sir, Emir Wat Tambor, requests you holo com him about your progress..." I cut in "I'm busy, tell Wat to not call me." Roger replied back in his monotone, "Roger Roger".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Beginning of the End

 **Third Person**

Within 30 minutes of combat, commander Rommel managed to take on the heavily defended city of Nabat. However, the cost of victory was high. During the city assault, the 10,000 battle droids that participated has been reduced by half its strength, 35 AAT tanks have been knocked out by the heavy fighting near the Anti Aircraft platform, 2 MTT's have been destroyed, and 1 PAC carrier was destroyed. What's worse is how Emir Wat Tambor has taken the remaining of Rommel's fighters and bombers to the other commanders around the planet. Emir Wat Tambor went as far as to stealing the commander's ship. Apparently, Kala'din, Leb'reen, and Sal'kaasa proved to be a challenge to the other commanders.

Near the former Anti Aircraft platform, Rommel and Roger the battle droid are checking their holo map to find a way to take the capital city of Nabat.

 **Roger's POV**

"Sir, remind me again why I'm with you?" I asked my commander because I find it defies everything in my programming as a battle droid. My commander response irritably "For the fifth time Roger, I need you here to help make plans for the city assault so you can transfer the information to the others who will go in the assault." I respond back "But sir, I don't know how a repainted Republic gunship and a bunch of commando droids are going to take the city". The commander looks into the sky, with his hands cupping his face. I sensed his stress and I also sense a small sound of annoyance. I processed he is upset with me. He looks back at me saying "Okay, here is the plan, you and a small detachment of super battle droids and commando droids will go behind enemy lines using the cliffs as cover. Then the gunship will land come behind the city where you and the rest of the detachment will find any military weapons, ammunition, and Republic military plans and destroy them while I create a diversion. Once you destroy all or most of your objectives, return to the gunship immediately and come back to the base. By the way, if you see any jedi, do not engage, understand" I ask my commander the diversion plan to process the plan even further." My commander responded "Now that my metallic friend, is a secret. Just remember, return back to base and hold position." I respond back "Roger, Roger". "Excellent, now report back to your team and tell them that the attack begins at 1830 hours."

I rushed over to the small detachment of droids. I optical sensors pick up 8 commando droids, with an additional 10 super battle droids. I began transferring the commander's' orders to their central processing unit. 50% of the time, the super battle droids interrupted the transfer with constant questions. As I began to make my way to a gonk droid to resupply, I tripped and fell on the fuel line to the commander's tank. I looked around to see if anyone had spotted. After a while, I left out a sigh. "Hello, Roger, what are you doing behind my tank when it's refueling?" I slowly turned around and my optical sensors picked up my commander, grinning evilly and my CPU processed how angry my commander is. I sensed my best course of action is to tell him and hope for the best. "Ah sir, I was just aaaah" he responded back "Roger,tell, me, NOW" oh no, I am so going to be dismantled "sir, I tripped over the fuel line and" he interrupted me, rolling his eyes "obviously, just get the maintenance droids and get back to work.

 **Rommel's POV**

Sigh, I swear, this plan would work much better with actual organic beings rather than these droids. The droids are great in certain areas. They are easily expendable, nobody is going to miss them, they don't require a large supply depot to keep them active, and I can easily call up more droids in smaller transports as well. While Roger and the strike force hits the capital city, I plan to march through 322 kilometers behind enemy lines and capture Lessu in 24 hours.

I won't report any of this to Emir Wat Tambor because of his incompetence. Honestly, how can that man lose an entire squadron within the first day of invasion.

In order for my plan to work, I would need lightning fast strikes and reconnaissance from the STAPs to attack their most heavily defended base. Once the Republic hears about the destruction of one of their bases, they would send in reinforcements from Lessu, while I would of already vacated the area and I would strike deeper into enemy territory and launch an attack on Lessu itself destroying it's already weakened defenses and with hope, I can force the surrender of the Twi'lek forces, leaving only the Republic stragglers for the Confederacy to take on. However, this is only with luck because the Confederacy's battle droids are notoriously...challenging to get great results from.

Anyways, I walked over to my tank to rearm the double barrel repeating blaster and refill the ammo for my cannon's main gun. Meanwhile, the maintenance droids are refueling my tank, however a little comically because of the way the droids are arguing who is in charge of the other. After another thirty minutes of waiting for the rest of my division to rearm and refuel I called for an immediate forward march at full speed.

Many hours have past as my tank is continuing to hover through the rocky terrain. Sometimes I see some yellow fields but it is just small in size to actually notice. What's worse is the blasted heat. I heard of the extreme weather Ryloth has but never would I expected such weather. I eventually had to open the commander' snatch in my tank and let the small breeze blow through my sweaty clothes. Eventually, I ordered the division to stop the advance. I ordered three STAPs, one for myself, two for the other reconnaissance droids. As soon as I mounted myself on the STAP, I flew forward with the other droids catching up. The thought of the intense heat was finally washed away as soon as I felt a cool breeze flew threw me as a cold wind on a humid room. It felt excruciating. As I continued to fly, I noticed something shining in the distance just North of me. I ordered the recon team to stop and dismount. I rushed over and immediately fell to the ground. I noticed I was on a hill, which is could use to my advantage. I took my macrobinoculars out and saw through the cushioned eye cups. As I expected, the shiny object was none other than a gunships' glass.

I zoomed out with my macrobinoculars and I saw a small Republic base surrounded by a very hilly countryside. The base has a few barracks erected and an electro fence surrounding the base. There are a few trenches being built just outside the fence. I zoomed in again, to get a closer look of the base. I saw one building away from the barracks. It was a bigger building built in a T-shape. I assume that was the command centre. I start looking around more, yet I don't see a shield generator. This is interesting because I was taught that all Republic bases have at least one shield generator to protect a base. Do the Republic have a small shield generator? Is it even possible? No matter I would have to assume they keep it in the command centre. Hopefully, the command centre keeps all its communications there or else I might have to jam their transmissions and if they know communications are jammed, then they know an attack will come. I would have to time my assault to perfection in order to catch them off guard.

I zoomed out a bit to see the base at full. Suddenly, I hear the sound of more gunships coming in landing. I zoomed in to see it land at the small landing platform for the gunships. The doors opened and I see clones unloading. Reinforcements...that might complicate things. As I looked more, I see the clones setting up more defences. At the moment, they just arrived and they are still unloading all the equipment. I can't allow them to fortify even further. The time to attack is now.

I got up from the grass and raced off to the STAP and rushed off with the rest of the droids. After a few tense minutes, I made it back to my tank and I hopped in and ordered the division to charge behind me. I stopped just behind the hill where I first observed the camp. I ordered the MTT's to surround the base and jam coms and unload all troops once I ordered the tanks to attack. I placed 15 AAT's to the south and ordered them to charge once they hear the first shots of gunfire. I placed another 20 AAT's to the East to charge in and destroy the gunships once they hear the first shot. I had the rest of the 15 tanks with me to the West and North to charge in once I fired my shot.

The plan was put in place and I got in the commander's seat. I ordered the tank to move forward only exposing my cockpit. I looked into the targeting screen. I kept looking through the red screen, slowly looking over the hill until I saw the command centre. I aimed carefully and I slowly squeezed the trigger. Boom. I felt and heard a earth shattering explosion as the shot left the barrel of the main gun. I looked into the targeting screen again and saw a massive gaping and burning hole in the command centre. I ordered all tanks to rush in and attack. I opened my canopy to better observe the attack. The hover tanks were charging forward. Some were stopping to shoot before continuing. The Republic clones were completely caught off guard as I saw them rushing to man the defenses. I ordered the infantry to move forward to help the clean up. I manned the double barrel repeating blaster and started shooting at any runners. I spared a glance at the side to see the tanks I ordered to destroy the gunships were having some success.

Some of the gunships were starting to take off, so I aimed my blaster at them and fired a burst of hot lasers in an attempt to take them down. I tried but to no success did I take down the gunship. Those clones are going to be able to live another day.

 **CT-2236/Shiny's POV**

The general told us to help fortify the Republic air base in order to help support the defenses of Kala'din, Leb'reen, and Sal'kaasa. It was only an 30 minutes or so when we discovered that Nabat has fallen. The massive defences and fortifications we put in it was all swept away. The Twi'leks were very agitated by the loss of Nabat. General Di ordered us to help support the defenses of the air base. We brought the new lines of droid poppers and mounted turrets. We expected the enemy to arrive in 3 standard days.

"Alright you shinies, we are approaching the drop zone! I expect all of you to set up the defences in siege formation." That was the lieutenant Fold. From what I got from the other veterans, he is a real strict taskmaster and will accept nothing more than perfection. He is a human male, about 1.8 meters high. He wears a Republic officers cap and wears his grey officers uniform. He is armed with a blaster pistol. From what the rumors said, he volunteered into the army when he was 18 and served with Admiral Yuleran. From what I learnt from another vet was he ordered the new shinies to drill until dawn in order to "help" them get stronger.

The gunship's door opened and we saw a bright orange light almost blinding us and the landing zone was a smoothed out rock formation. We started carrying and unloading boxes of the new droid poppers while the others rush in to set up the mounted turrets. We were in the process in giving all the frontline troops the droid poppers and a couple of our sappers were trying to build the turret until we heard an explosion. We turned our heads and saw the command centre in flames. We looked back and we saw Separatist tanks rushing towards our position. Some of the troops started to throw the droid poppers. Many of the throws fell short. However, one of our brothers rushed the flank of one the tanks and dropped a droid popper in the commanders cockpit and sat on the hatch. We heard a large pop as the tank starts sparking and fell to the ground. He was just about to run back to the trenches but was shot. We turned our heads to the right flank and saw a column of regular battle droids followed with the supers. We used our DC-17 rifle to hold off the advance. However, the lieutenant decided to order a retreat to the gunships.

We all turned tail and ran for the gunships. To our surprise, some were destroyed. However, all troops started to get on the gunships and were taking off. I got on one with the lieutenant and I saw the carnage. Left and right, our gunships were being taken down. Suddenly, I hear a burst of lasers hitting the shield doors. I looked and saw a man with a dark green commander's hat shooting from a AAT tank with a double barrel repeating blaster.

Luckily, we escaped before any more tanks could take potshots on us. I looked down on the battlefield to see all the droids packing themselves up in the MTT and the AAT tanks organizing a base of some kind. Whoever the man was with the dark green commander's hat, I think he was the one to breach our defences at Nabat and if he continues to advance, he will take Ryloth before we have a to set up a proper defence. I looked to my right and saw the lieutenant, who is looking worse than before, take a holograph of him and said "private, this may as well be the beginning of the end because if this commander is controlling the droid army, Ryloth is doomed." I looked back and saw the commander stand on top of the AAT canopy and looked at us with his macrobinoculars smiling. I shiver to think about what might happen next. "Private, get back in here, I don't want to lose you to." I turned back and saw the lieutenant, tired and battle weary, so I followed his orders and sat down in the gunship looking out at the sunset.

 **Third Person**

Commander Rommel has just taken the Republic Air Base 322 kilometres behind enemy lines within two hours of taking Nabat. The Republic gunship that escaped is heading towards the capital city of Lessu to warn the Twi'lek high command and jedi general Di that a new commander has taken control of a droid army and is preparing defences. However, a droid strike force is approaching the city, using the canyons around the city to cover their approach.

 **Roger's POV**

As our Task Force consisting of 8 commando droids and 10 super battle droids approached our drop zone, the group started checking weapons and equipment in order to begin the assault. On the ships coms, a droid commando, disguised as a clone, said "we are approaching the target, estimated time of arrival, 30 seconds." The other commando droids started to bend their body to jump out while the super battle droids raised their forearms to show they are prepared for the assault. I copied the commando droids example of bending over, instead I have my blaster pointed towards me and I was going to charge in. I counted down to our arrival 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. The blast doors open up and two surprised clones saw us. Before I can even shoot my blaster, the commando droids leaped over me and sliced the two clones. One looked at me and said "do not use your blaster, it would give us unwanted attention." I replied back "Roger, Roger." The commando droid nodded back and I rushed over to the blast doors of the city. I went over to the side preparing to go in while one of the commando droids hacked into the blast door system. The doors opened and the jumped in. They do multiple somersaults before signaling me and 3 Super Battle Droids to move in. The rest of the Super Battle Droids are cleaning up the guards and patrolling the area.

The group kept moving through the corridors, looking cautiously. We had a few close calls with guards. I would always go too far into the corners or I would say something to loud. Some commando droids separated from the rest of us, I assumed they were going to destroy any Republic plans. As we finally made our way to the main courtyard, we saw that it was being used as a major military installation. The base contained multiple Republic AT-TE walkers and their smaller, more agile scout walkers. We also saw a few clone patrols however, it was nothing the commando droids can handle. They ordered us to find ammunition or fuel and place it around the courtyard and the walkers. We searched the courtyard carefully and quietly. We came across a door and I said " sir, I believe the door behind me contains the Republic's ammunition and fuel stores." The commando droid hacked these blast doors and it opened. As I predicted, we saw many black metal boxes containing blaster and cannon ammunition and large barrel like cylinders coloured red.

We started placing the fuel around the vehicles while the Super Battle Droids move the ammunition and placed it underneath the walkers. The commando droids placed thermal detonators on each fuel canister and prepared the timers. We only had 60 seconds to leave the city. We rushed through the corridors. At first, it went well until we were spotted by a Twi'lek patrol. The city's alarms went off. We sprinted towards the captured gunship. The other commando droids that split up from us returned, sprinting as well. The pilots already had the gunship already prepped for travel. Apparently, they took it one step further to refuel it as well. I was surprised because I wouldn't have thought that far ahead. We all went inside the gunship as clone and Twi'lek troops started firing on us. We all shot back, while the pilot flys us out of the city. As we were leaving a huge, bright explosion erupted in the courtyard. We briefly flew over the courtyard to see the damage. I saw the carnage that followed as Republic and Twi'lek ground control tried to put out the fire and utterly destroyed machines of war. I was going to see more until the blast doors closed on us and the gunship was going faster away from the city.

The mission was complete and we are told to return back to the base at Nabat to hold the position.

 **Lieutenant Fold's POV**

Heading back to base when we saw a completely black gunship flying towards the enemy. I assumed it was a special operations unit so I didn't say anything. When we approached the base at the capital, we saw a horrifying sight. The entire installation at the courtyard was in smokes. We landed on a platform only to be greeted by Twi'leks and clones aiming blaster on us. They ordered the clones to take off their helmets. The clones took off their helmets and to our relief, they didn't shoot us. I asked "What happened? Last time I was here, everything was just fine." The sergeant replied back "Apparently, the Separatists managed to deploy a small strike team to attack our heavy walkers and ammunition." We only managed to put out the fires a few minutes ago." I asked again "What is the general going to do now?" He took off his helmet, and sadly said "the Twi'lek's want us out of the city in fear of another attack. The general ordered us to pack up and move what ever equipment left to a canyon." I couldn't believe what I was hearing, so I first ordered the remaining clones to pack up their equipment, then went through the corridors to find the general. I saw the Kajain'sa'Nikto jedi general was standing with his back towards me. His arms were crossed behind his back. I went up to him and saluted "Sir". He looked back at me "Ah yes Lieutenant, I hope you have better new at the front than here because as you can see, the installation has been hit hard. I replied back "Unfortunately not sir, when the clones and I were unloading and upgrading the current defences, the droids attacked. We were getting overrunned so I ordered a retreat."

The general looked back grimly. I decided to ask him "sir, I am wondering why you are asking the troops to leave Lessu." The general replied back "the reason is that I do not want to endanger any more civilians and this is the only way I can protect them. I protested "sir, if we don't stay, then the city will most likely surrender because there is so little they can do offensively and defensively." He replied back sadly "I know lieutenant, I know but there is nothing we can do. The Twi'leks told us to leave, and I must respect their decision." I saluted back grimly and gulped. The beginning of the end of Republic presences in Ryloth has started. Then I remembered something. "Sir, before we were overrunned, I managed to take a holograph of the commander in charge of the attack." I brought out my holo pad and showed the general the man wearing a commander's hat looking through his macrobinoculars. I zoomed in on the image and showed the general about 1.75 meters high. He is wearing a long sleeved officer's uniform, with officer's pants and boots that reach to his knees. His face has a sharp nose and sharp face. What really stood out about him was his left cheek. His left cheek was severely scarred. The general looked at the holograph again and said "lieutenant, if you allow me to borrow that, I would like to show the Jedi Council this new development."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: New Development/Fall of Ryloth

Third Person POV

Meanwhile at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, Jedi Master Ima-Gun Di reported to the war room where other Jedi Masters and Knights, gather to discuss new war plans and developments.

Ima-Gun Di's POV

"Master Windu, Master Kenobi...A new development has happened on Ryloth. The Separatists has invaded Ryloth and are making massive gains despite heavy defences". Both Jedi Masters Windu and Kenobi looked at each other in surprise. Master Windu said "How? That should be impossible because we have a garrison and heavy armour on Ryloth." I responded back "Apparently, the Separatist have gained an effective and new general, from what my intelligence has reported, he has taken the heavily defended spaceport city of Nabat and sources tells me, he has attacked and taken the air base I had installed 3 months ago." Master Kenobi said "Do we have any knowledge on this new general?" I responded "I have gotten a holograph of him." I showed him the holograph of the general. Masters Windu and Kenobi look at the holograph of the general.

Master Windu looks at me and said "Hold out as long as you can, we will be sending a relief force under the command of Admiral Dao". "Understood Master, may the force be with you".

Obi Wan Kenobi POV

As I study this new separatist general, all I know for certain is, this general is dangerous and a major threat to the Republic. If he is able to cross an entire planet in under two days, I fear the war might be lost. I looked to Master Windu and said "I will look into the Republic Archives to see if we have any recognition of this new threat to the Republic". Master Windu replied "You go do that, I must talk about this new threat with others from the council".

I left the war room and worked my way to the Republic Archives. The Republic Archives have information about all people who are and were part of the Republic. However, the archives aren't perfect because of the war and some were lost. Unfortunately, this is the best shot I have to find the new threat. I walked in and I was greeted by a librarian droid. I showed the droid the picture of the new Separatist general. The droid responded by saying there is only one file of this man, however he is presumed dead. I asked to see the file. After a few minutes of waiting the droid came back with one data pad. I started reading the file. Name:Mason Rommel/Prisoner 4859; Place of birth: unknown; Date of birth: unknown; occupation: unknown; information: Little is known about Prisoner 4859. He has led a prison revolt with all prisoners, in which he was the only one that escaped. Presumed dead due to unhabitability of the planet. He is extremely charismatic and he is considered a sly and a tactical genius however, that has yet to be seen.

I smiled at the thought I finally found our unknown general. I decided to ask for prisoner information of Mason Rommel. However, the droid said there are none. I went to the criminal archives for Mason Rommel. The librarian there said that there was no such a prisoner named Mason Rommel nor any Prisoner 4859 that looked like him. This troubles me greatly because there is only one article of Mason Rommel with little known of his past, and the criminal records have no record of him. He must of deleted it before the war. Now, I must take this up with the Jedi council and we must stop him from spreading Separatist tyranny.

Rommel's POV

I had the armoured division reorganize in order for me to calculated the losses and the fighting capability of my force. During the battle to take the Republic base, I found that I have loss two tanks in the battle. One of the tanks have been loss to the new enemy weapon. It is a spherical device with a blue horizontal strip stretching all around it. This weapon was found in the tank canopy and the occupants inside had a short circuit. The drivers were shot. The second tank, the droids inside accidentally shot the tank in front of them destroying the entire tank. All that remains is parts of the driver's cockpit and the hover repulsor. I would of had them shot, but I repurposed them into regular battle droids to fight on the front lines. I also lost 15 droids. Many of them due to the new weapon. The others were shot. None of the MTTs were destroyed nor were the PACs. In total, I have 2 PACs, 4 MTTs, and 48 AATs left. I now have 4,985 battle droids left.

I ordered the droids to prepare to move forward to Lessu. As the droids loaded themselves on to the MTTs, PACs, and AATs I looked to my holo watch to see what time it is. It is currently 2000 hours. I still have a lot of time to drive even deeper into enemy lines and capture Lessu.

At exactly 2020 hours, I ordered the charge for Lessu and nothing is going to stop me.

After two hours of driving and resting, I finally reached the outskirts of Lessu. I ordered 18 tanks to slowly follow me to attack the city and I ordered the troops to unload. I saw one of the battle droids walking by and I told it "Call up the troops at Nabat, I need that gunship here now". "Roger, Roger" said back in a cold monotone. I slowly led the force towards the city, passing the bridge. Sweat was dripping down my face as the anxiety of a surprise attack is present in my head. I slowly crept to the man made bridge and entered the city. To my surprise, the Twi'lek governor and his delegation are outside with their hands raised in the universal sign of surrender.

From then on, I have completely taken on impossible odds, and succeeded. Mission Accomplished. First, I need to contact War Tambor to let him know of the development.

Wat Tambor's POV

I stood on the bridge to hear of any new developments on the planet. Resistance is stiff, however my commander, who is suppose contact me, has gone missing from my screen. Every time it try to contact him or his troops, I always get some kind of interference. I assumed it was the Republic jamming the signal. However, at approximately 2020 hours I received a holo call from the new commander. "Hello, Emir Wat Tambor, I have captured Lessu and I am requesting immediate reinforcements on my locations". I looked at him with both astonishment and anger "You have captured Lessu and you have gone off my screen. Can you explain how you captured Lessu in a day of the campaign and gone completely invisible". Rommel looks at me before replying "Sir, with all due respect, I can not afford high command to disturb my operations so I disabled communications. I also went behind enemy lines destroying as much military hardware as I can. The operation was a complete success and you can now start bringing in reinforcements". I looked at the commander hard however he would not falter nor do his eyes show any signs of nervousness. I sighed "Very well, I will begin sending reinforcements and I will report to Count Dooku that Ryloth will be taken within another day". The commander nodded back and saluted back. I cut transmissions with the commander and turned on communications with Count Dooku. I said " Count Dooku, I am pleased to tell you that Ryloth will be taken within another day". Count Dooku looks at me skeptically "Emir, are you lying to me"? I replied back "No sir, the new commander you had sent had done an adequate job..." Count Dooku looks back at me, one of his eyebrows raised, and said "Adequate"?

I told him about how the commander purposefully cut off communications with me and how he overran the Ryloth countryside and taken all objectives within a day. Count Dooku looks back at me thinking before saying "I want to have a talk with this commander, otherwise I want you to take control of the planet and establish a government under your control". I bowed before turning off communications. I ordered the droids to send the reinforcements to Lessu and to prepare my shuttle. I am going to the surface.

Rommel's POV

"I want those pieces of junk out of the landing platform NOW"! I yelled at the droids. I had ordered the droids to guard the Twi'lek government officials in the main hall until further notice. Until then, I was setting up my new forward operations base. I had ordered all available droids to start unpacking communication equipment and weaponry for the next assault. I went over to the holo coms to get Roger and his strike team to load onto the gunships and head back to Lessu. I was getting drowsy because I can barely keep my eyes open and my movements were sluggish. I was just about to take a nap until I heard the sound of a Republic gunship. I quickly reached for my E-5 blaster rifle I keep at the side of my pants and I aimed at the oncoming vehicle. I first tensed up as the doors open only to be relieved and surprised that it was just Roger and the strike team. I ordered them to unpack and prepare defences while I head back to the communications room to sleep.

I was just about to finally let my body rest until I had spotlights shining on the entire platform. I sighed at the thought of pulling myself up so I just pulled myself up. However, I almost tripped over my two feet because of how exhausted I was. It was like being in a drunken stupor. I squinted my already tired eyes relieved of the sight of reinforcements pouring onto the platform. I then saw another craft. It appears to be a Sheathipede-class Transport shuttle. It slowly landed on the surface, turning its body around with its door towards me, while the landing feet were in position. The doors opened and I saw a commander droid walk towards me. "Sir, Count Dooku wishes to speak with you". I replied back tiredly "if the Count wants to speak with me, then he should of came to me, or when I'm not exhausted". The droid was persistent I'll give it that "Sir, he wants you now". I sighed, mainly from the exhaustion "Fine, off we go to see the Count, but first let me bring my droid". The droid commander didn't say anything for a second before replying "That should be alright sir".

"Roger, get over here" as I tried my best to holler out his name. Suddenly, I felt a cold metallic finger touch me from behind. "Sir, you called for me". "Yes I did, I want you to collect my personal items and meet at the courtyard as soon as possible, we have a meeting with Count Dooku." Roger replied back with his usual response "Roger, Roger" and left.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Hidden Secrets

Third Person

Commander Rommel and his droid 'Roger' are in a shuttle heading towards Count Dooku's Munificent-class frigate. Roger, if the droid could feel, was nervous about seeing Count Dooku for unknown reasons, while the commander just slept throughout the short ride to the ship. However, the commander wasn't dreaming of good things. He was remembering the times of his betrayal.

Flashback, ten Months Earlier

Rommel's POV

13:1 AGrS, holo recording of Captain Rommel, Taungsday 29. The Occupation of Kharthakk is coming to a close. In total, we had suffered less casualties in comparison to the Trade Federation's heavy casualties. All the troops are preparing to leave and go home, back to their respective planets. At the beginning, we had 1,000 volunteers from Coruscant including Jedi Master Adi Gallia. Now, our numbers have dwindled down to 225 volunteers throughout 10 years.

"Hey Mason, we're almost home! Get off your holo recorder and come meet us to at the main lobby." That was my friend Woods. He is from Coruscant as well. He told me he lives in the shadier districts in Coruscant. He is a good man, saved my life as well as others during our time together. If I had to call anyone my brother, Woods is my brother. We first met each other when Chancellor Finis Valorum called on the Republic to send troops to fight in the occupation of Kharthakk. He is about my age, twenty or so, he has a mustache and a pointed beard. He has brown hair, human, and an athletic build. We discovered we both liked the same thing. Same bars, same teams on holo ball, and we both felt immense pride and duty in serving the Republic so we both signed up as a volunteer force. "Mason, you're going to miss the light show"! "Alright Woods, I'm coming." Well this is Mason Rommel signing off.

I headed towards the main lobby passing through droids and crew members. I finally made it to the main lobby and apparently I arrived just in time. I found Woods and headed towards him. We greeted each other with slaps on the back. We looked out the window and as we start descending, we saw Coruscant. Our home. Sure, it looks dirty, disgusting, and only the privileged get great houses but it's still our home and nothing can change that. We can not help but smile at the glowing city in the night sky.

I looked around and I saw Jedi Master Adi Gallia meditating. I walked over to her "Master Jedi, we're finally on Coruscant." She opened her eyes and saw me and replied "Thank you Mason, I am glad that the men are enjoying themselves and happy to be returning home from the conflict." I laughed "Well Master Jedi, 10 years of conflict will have that kind of effect on soldiers." Adi Gallia in her smirk said "Yes, I suppose it does." I ended the conversation "Well Master Jedi, from what I am hearing, some planets are leaving the Republic and it might get into conflict. You know who to contact and trust when things get out of hand. But I have hope it won't come to that. Besides, you're a Jedi, I am sure you guys can keep the peace." She responded back "Thank you Mason, I appreciate your support and I hope that the crisis won't escalate." I smiled and turn back before waving.

I headed back to my quarters to get my personal effects before leaving. After the occupation, I bought a small black box. Inside it contained a diamond ring. I planned on proposing to my girlfriend, Skylar once I come back. Skylar is a human, female and is 1.75 metres tall. She has beautiful blue eyes, fair skin, and brown hair that reaches her shoulders. She was the love of my life. We had so much in common and we dated many times. When I left to fight, I promised her, I would return. The only person I told was Woods, and he kept teasing me for days on end. Good times. Today was the day I return and marry her. I immediately put it in my combat jacket and headed out. I stood beside Woods on the boarding ramp preparing to leave. We expected a crowd of cheering people (mainly family), however we got a crowd of police droids. Just when we thought they are here to escort us, which they did for a while. When the Jedi left, the droids started manhandling us. Woods yelled "Hey, what's the big idea. We just came back." The droids responded "By order of Chancellor Palpatine, you are under arrest for attempting treason against the Republic. This time I yelled "What, we were told by the last chancellor that he needed soldiers"! "Sir, you have a right to remain silent, anything you say will be used against you in the court of law." Woods looks at me, "don't worry Mason, these guys must have made a mistake." We sat on the back seat of the police speeder heading to court. Apparently, the other guys from the Coruscant volunteers were there.

As time in the court passed by, the more we realized that it was nothing more than a show trial. We are being accused of crimes such as disloyalty, sedition, plans to assassinate the chancellor and all those kind of stuff. Everytime we protested, our punishment was worsened. The entire time, I was thinking, how could this happen. Chancellor Finis Valorum asked us to volunteer, he asked us to sacrifice our lives all in the name of liberty and freedom, he asked us to protect the Republic with all our hearts, he asked us to do everything for the Republic. I snapped out of my stupor to listen to the final verdict. The entire volunteer force was being sent to the Kessel Spice mines. All for crimes we couldn't have possibly done. Everything we fought for... liberty, freedom, democracy, and justice was just spat back at us and beaten. We did everything for them, and this is how we're repaid! Everything we sacrificed for was for nothing as soldiers like us was forced to go to Kessel.

Several hours later

All members of the volunteer force was beaten and humiliated on Coruscant. Everything we owned were taken away from us. I managed to hide my ring by placing it under my combat boots. Apparently, we were allowed to keep our boots. To add salt to injury, they stripped us of all our rights as Republic citizens and we were forced to dress in prison uniforms. Those that refused were shot. Woods protested and I was just about to join in, when suddenly I heard the deafening sound of a blaster bolt. The bolt hit Woods in the chest. I immediately went over to him. "Come on Woods, come on the blast was nothing, you can still go through this. Just like old times, right buddy." I was nearing tears and my words felt disoriented because of the shock of the sight at my best friend dying. He coughed "Mason, don't lie to me...I can't survive this...listen, I need you to keep moving on...I need you to keep surviving on without me...okay...Mason, I am sorry but this is the end of the road for me...good...bye." He suddenly felt limp as I struggled to comprehend what happened. The occupation we fought, the battles we survived, the friendship we had was all gone in a single blast. I kept saying that he is okay, he will survive in a feeble attempt to convince myself. I was in complete shock as I try to get over the loss of whom I considered my brother.

As the volunteers were forced into the prison ship heading to Kessel, I heard a few swearing at the Chancellor and the Republic for their betrayal. I stayed silent. I just couldn't believe that Wood died just in front of me, and I was helpless to stop it from happening. Throughout the entire ride, I was crying in my loss, angry at the Republic for betraying their own soldiers, and I self pitied myself because of how I could of stopped Woods from dying. As we approached Kessel, I finally got over myself. I walked off with my head low, walking off the boarding ramp. I kept walking until we were told to stop at the courtyard. I looked up and I saw something that just ripped a hole in my heart. I expected a fat and corrupt prison warden, however, the man that stood there was not a prison warden. The warden is a 2.36 meter tall Besalisk male. He stood tall showing his full height in an attempt to intimidate us. Normally, it wouldn't surprise me, but his outfit is the most surprising. He wears robes of a Jedi and he also carries a dual bladed lightsaber. The weapon of the Jedi. I think to myself, trying to convince myself that there is no way he can be a Jedi. "I am Jedi Master Krell, however, you inmates shall refer to me as head warden." Too late, he is a Jedi. Maybe if we convince him that we were soldiers loyally serving the Republic, we could change his mind. "I knew all about your involvement during the Occupation of Kharthakk. Though I might say I am impressed, you are still criminals and therefore you must be treated as such." Never mind, with that kind of arrogant mind, there is no way to convince him. "You are here because you were planning to betray the Republic, you are here because you do not DESERVE the right to be considered citizens of the Glorious Republic, and you are here because no other criminals like you have ever done something as serious as rebelling." There goes any chance at freedom for us. "All of you, get to your quarters, and by the way...Welcome to Kessel's biggest prison...Vorkuta"!

As we marched off to our quarters, the hand of our Jedi warden slammed on top of my shoulders. "Not you, I have plans for you" said Krell giving me a evil smirk. He then knocks me out with a powerful chop to my neck. By the time I woke up, I was underneath a doctor's lamp with three faces. The face to my right was Pong Krell. The other two I didn't know, so I decided to listen into their conversation. One had a long neck and had grey skin and the other was a human with pointed blond hair. The long neck one said "Jedi Master Krell, the subject has been successfully implanted with the knowledge to translate the numbers sequence." "So-what is the problem doctor"? Replied Krell. "His responses to our orders have been - sporadic. Unpredictable. He shows remarkable resilience." "Why"? " He is unusual...atypical. Few men possess such will...Our other test subjects have been far more successful." Krell responded back "If he will not follow the orders embedded in the numbers, then he is of no use to us...He can rot. Take him back to his cell."

24...7...21...4...2...14...3...14...7...18...13...6...22


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Meeting Count Dooku

Third Person

The Confederate shuttle landed on Count Dooku's destroyer. A commander droid approaches the shuttle. The boarding ramp drops and the doors slide open. A Roger marches through and positions itself beside the ramp, E-5 blaster at the ready. However, the commander droid tilts it's head wondering where the commander is. Roger goes back inside the shuttle only to see the commander twisting and turning around his seat saying random numbers. Roger decided to lift his commander over his shoulder and proceeded to drag commander Rommel out.

Rommel's POV

My eyes slowly start opening again. I looked around in shock. I thought I was in the shuttle, not on a confederate frigate. I got up from the floor, and I looked around to find Roger. I finally saw Roger beside me. I asked "Roger, mind telling me where I am"? Roger simply says "You are now on Count Dooku's frigate, and he wishes to speak to you." "Alright, where is he"? "He is right behind you." I turned around at the new voice and I saw the count. He is wearing a black long sleeve shirt and dark pants only the rich can wear. Something way above my pay. Count Dooku is an older gentlemen. His facial hair is a ghastly grey and his face has very notable sharp features. A sharp nose and a very pointed face. He says "Commander Rommel. I understand you have captured two heavily defended cities within a day, yes." "Yes I.." "I also understand that you became invisible off of a Emir Wat Tambor's surveillance" "Yes" "And I am also aware that you were a Republic commander before the war." I spluttered at that piece of information. Not many knew of my origins accept a few people...and many of them are dead. I responded "Yes." Count Dooku walks around me, pacing around the deck before coming back to me. "I see...so you are not afraid of speaking out about your previous heritage and you show excellent skills in battle despite becoming invisible on the battle map." "Sir, might I ask what the point is in interrogating me"? "And incredibly blunt and straightforward...excellent, I require men like you." I looked at the count in confusion "Sir"?

"Commander, I am telling you that I am promoting you to general due to your past experience in warfare and on the fields of Ryloth has also helped prove my confidence in your ability." I was stunned, I was getting promoted to general. Normally, I would be ecstatic but I'm a bit skeptical about this position. "Sir, out of curiosity, are you promoting me to general because of the lack of skilled strategist or because of my previous record in serving the Republic." Count Dooku looks back at me and said "Both, the confederacy must have more skilled strategist due to the mass shortage of them as well as reward you for your good efforts on Ryloth and the time you served the Republic."

Okay, I was not expecting an answer like that. I looked at him and he was holding a small metallic box with a brass star inside it. "General Rommel, you better sew on your new brass markers. I have new orders for you." I saluted proudly as I used my left hand to take the box. I ordered Roger to follow me while we head back to my quarters to sew on the new rank. Though I still wonder...why?

Several Minutes Later

I got out of my room somewhat rested and happier. Happier because of the promotion, still tired because of the lightning attack across Ryloth and the new rank. I walked through the slightly dark corridors of the frigate. So far it sounded so peaceful and I decided to take the longer way to the bridge. I kept passing droids that always stand out of the way guns in salute. After a few minutes, I made my way towards the bridge of the ship where Count Dooku was standing at the deck staring at hyperspace. "General Rommel, reporting for duty sir." I said saluting. "Excellent, general,we have received word that Rodia is considering defecting to the Confederacy. However, many of the commanders and generals are required at the front, however due to your victory on Ryloth, you managed to free up enough of our forces for General Grevious to prepare for his assault. I am ordering you to act as security for Nute Gunray on his mission to Rodia. Think of it as your well deserved rest." I nodded happily "Thank you count Dooku, this would be a very nice change of pace."

Rodian space, 0745 hours, 14 Centaxday

Third Person

As Rommel's shuttle landed on Viceroy Gunray's ship, the general took the time to look around on how organized the droids were. The droids were working very efficiently and could not help but smile at their progress to get things done. Rommel headed towards the bridge to see the viceroy.

Nute Gunray's POV

I was in the middle of a holo link with Count Dooku about my request for better security. Suddenly the blast doors opened and out appears a man, no a general. He is a very young man with short ivory hair, a sharp face with a small yet sharp nose. His left cheek has been scared which was his most notable feature.

He approached me with one hand raised for a handshake "It is a pleasure to meet you viceroy, I am General Rommel of the 7th armoured division. I will be in charge of your security detail." I couldn't believe it, Count Dooku actually spared one of his officers to help me. I quickly said "One moment please." As I turned around, I looked at the hologram of Count Dooku and said "Thank you my lord for sparing one of your officers." "Yes, his accomplishment on Ryloth as well as his service to the Republic will help you viceroy in every way he can in order for your mission on Rodia to succeed. Do not disappoint me viceroy, and especially, do not let my general be captured." Then the image of Count Dooku was gone. I turned back around to my guest and I raised my hand to meet his and we shook hands, "My apologies for keeping you waiting general, I am Viceroy Nute Gunray of the Trade Federation. I can assure you your time here will not be wasted." He smiled back at me saying "Excellent, I would of been bored otherwise. Good luck with your mission to Rodia." I smiled back "Thank you general, I express my good fortunes on you for keeping me safe." He smiled and turned away towards the droid barracks. Then I received a holo link from Onaconda Farr. Seems to me I have caught myself a meddling senator from Naboo, who had been a pain to my side for so long.

Rodia, 0800 hours, 14 Centaxday

Rommel's POV

I had been informed that there already was a security detail on Rodia, however I decided to bring some more droids along in reserve should said droids malfunction and can't do their job. The Shuttle landed and Nute Gunray stepped off first with myself behind him. I see six Rodians and two battle droid escorts. The first is wearing a purple jacket and a blue undershirt. His skin colour was a bluish green. The others are wearing a white jacket. Their skin colour was green. They greeted us "The people of Rodia welcomes you viceroy." Just when I was about to return their bow, viceroy Gunray quite rudely said "Where is Senator Amidala"? Wait a minute, did he say senator? The lead Rodians said "Awaiting in her cell, as promised." Okay they did say senator. "Excell.." I cut in "Okay, okay does anyone mind telling me why a senator is imprisoned because I am pretty sure senators can't be imprisoned unless they committed treason." Everyone started looking at me weirdly so I stepped back. Nute Gunray then continued "We best not keep the senator waiting any longer." "I'll run ahead of you, to scout out any potential threats." That was a lie. The Rodian ambassador said "Do you where you're going"? I replied quizzically "I am heading towards the high building with a lot of battle droids present." The Rodian looks back at me "Yes." I nodded and headed towards the prison.

I ran most of the way to the prison. I had to show the guards my credentials before entering the compound and I had to have an escort lead me to the senator. I am quite unfamiliar with a senator Amidala. Mainly because Vorkuta doesn't allow their prisoners any news from the outside. I eventually found the holding cell. I ordered all the droids to wait outside as I will be interrogating the prisoner personally. As the droids left, I entered the cell. The moment I entered I was astonished how beautiful she was. It was if I was staring at an angel I hear space captains talk about. She has a perfectly circular face and her hair was a beautiful brown. Her eyes also match her hair and she gives off a radiance of beauty and grace. I glanced at her for a while before saying "Hello, I am General Mason Rommel of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. It is a pleasure to meet you despite the circumstances." She says nothing and continues to stare at me if she is trying to read through me. I continued "Might I ask what planet you represent senator because my knowledge of some current events have been...limited, therefore I would like to know." She still stays nothing, albeit a little confused. I decided to elaborate "You see I was raised and born on Coruscant." At the moment I said Coruscant, she blurted out "What"! "Yes, as I was saying I was born on Coruscant and." Before I could continue, senator Amidala said "Why? If you are born on Coruscant, surely you would be loyal to the Republic. Why did you betray the Republic." My eyes twitched a little, and she saw it and the senator prepared for the worst. However, I am not one to hurt women. "Senator Amidala, I promise I won't hurt you and if you answer my questions, I can arrange for your freedom...now let's start with question number one...What planet do you represent"?

She looks at me as if I had grown a second head "What" she spluttered. I replied "I said what planet do you represent"? She said in disbelief "You have got to be kidding me." "Unfortunately not, you see I...had trouble trying to keep up with the news, so I need help to keep up." She said "Naboo." I looked back slightly surprised "Really"? She looked a little taken aback "Why do you ask"? I decided to elaborate "You see, you are a very...how do you say...beautiful woman and...well I never expected such a beautiful woman to be a senator." She frowns so I decided to say "Not that I have anything against it, it's just...surprising that's all." I gave an apologetic smile to her seeing I might have offended her. She still frowns and my smile starts failing before she demanded "If you were born on Coruscant, why did you betray the Republic"? I sighed probably wishing I never said that. I debated in my head if I wanted to tell the senator everything. I decided against telling her everything and just tell her something small. "Senator Amidala, I had served the Republic for ten years. I had given my life to them and in exchange, the Republic in its infinite wisdom put myself and many of my comrades in chains while those that protested were immediately silenced. Our crime...serving the Republic with all our hearts. If that is not betrayal, then what is"? She looks shocked at what I said. She replied back in a hopeful voice"General, listen I didn't know about this, but I know that if you were to return to the Republic now, the Supreme Court could pardon you for your defection and you could help us win the war against the Separatist. If you were to come back to the side of the Republic, we could end this war and bring peace. If you release me and help me arrest Viceroy Gunray and bring Rodia back to the Republic, the Supreme Court will pardon you. You could return back home and fight for us. You won't be seen as a traitor anymore."

I looked back at her with as much ferociousity as I could make my eyes. I immediately took off my officer's cap and I ranted "The Republic pardoning ME...what makes you think that! The Republic broke us, they used us, and when we used up our usefulness they threw us away! The Republic told US that they would help our families if we served. We volunteered, we gave away our blood, and when we got back...oh ho ho, when we got back did you know what they did"! The senator looked slightly terrified. I normally would of stopped and apologized, but my anger got the best of me. "THE REPUBLIC STRIPPED US AWAY FROM OUR FAMILIES, OUR FRIENDS, OUR FREEDOM, OUR JUSTICE, AND OUR RIGHTS"! That brought me to an immediate stop as I realized I spoke to much so I covered my face with both hands.

After a few seconds of sitting, I looked up and saw the absolute shock Senator Amidala's face was in. Her entire face was filled with shock, pity, sorrow, and shame. Before she could say anything else I quickly picked up my hat and moved towards the door. I said to her with my face half turned to her "That is why I can't go back to the Republic. That is why I fight against the Republic. I can never go back...ever since then," I said more quietly and sorrowfully "I can never go back." Just as I was about to leave, she said "It's not too late. If you were to go back with me, I'm sure the Republic will give back..." I interrupted her quietly but loud enough for her to hear "I am sorry senator...but the answer is no. I already have been betrayed once. I don't need to have my hopes up only for it to be broken down again." After that I shut the prison doors leaving behind the senator in her cell.

Padme Amidala's POV

Few Minutes Earlier, Rodian Prison

I just can't believe uncle Ona would betray the Republic. I guess I was too late in coming to Rodia. If only I would of came sooner than I would been able to have Rodia stay in the Republic. Alright Padme, you can do this. First I need to find a way to escape. I looked around the room to see if I can find anything to break open these shackles. Unfortunately, I couldn't move very far to see anything that's out of place. I also didn't want to create noise in the cell or else my "guards" might get suspicious. I continued to look until I heard more clanking from battle droids and then I heard a new voice. "I want all of you to wait outside, I must interrogate the prisoner...alone." The droids all acknowledged him and left. My cell door opened and I saw a Separatist general come in. He is about my height, maybe a few centimeters taller. He is wearing a dark green officers cap with a dark green officer's uniform to match it. His sharp face has a scar on his left cheek.

He looked me up and down as if he was a doctor examining a patient. He looked for another minute before saying "Hello, I am General Mason Rommel of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. It is a pleasure to meet you despite the circumstances." Okay, I never realized how polite he is. I thought that by his exterior features, he was a criminal. However, he spoke very smoothly and gracefully. But I can't be too sure. He could be a con man so I said nothing. He continued on "Might I ask what planet you represent senator because my knowledge of some current events have been...limited, therefore I would like to know." Okay, now I am confused. First, he greets me as if I am a guest, now he tells me he doesn't know who I am. Just who is this guy? "You see, I was born and raised on Coruscant." What! He's from Coruscant, and decided to betray the Republic! "What"! I spluttered out in shock. He replied "Yes, as I was saying I was born on Coruscant and." I interrupted partly through his sentence "Why? If you are born on Coruscant, surely you would be loyal to the Republic. Why did you betray the Republic." I saw his eye twitch a little in anger. I quickly turned my face away from him, closing my eyes, and tensing my muscles in an attempt to dampen the blow. But it never came. General Rommel said in a sad voice "Senator Amidala, I promise I won't hurt you and if you answer my questions, I can arrange for your freedom...now let's start with question number one...What planet do you represent"?

"What" I am still completely baffled. I was a former royal queen of Naboo, and I fought against the Trade Federation when they invaded. How does he not know me. He replied "I said what planet do you represent"? I can't believe it. This has got to be some kind of weird, twisted game this separatist was playing with me. "You have got to be kidding me." He looks at me sincerely and said "Unfortunately not, you see I...had trouble trying to keep up with the news, so I need help to keep up." I looked at him before huffing. I decided to tell him seeing as it can't hurt me much "Naboo." "Really"? I looked at him in confusion. He looks surprised, I better ask "Why do you ask"? He looked slightly nervous at answering. I glared at him "You see, you are a very...how do you say...beautiful woman and...well I never expected such a beautiful woman to be a senator." Okay, so he was just complimenting my beauty. Why am I not surprised. Not that it matters now.

I wanted answers from him. "Not that I have anything against it, it's just...surprising that's all." He gave me his most innocent smile, probably thinking I took offence to his comment. I better ask, it's now or never "If you were born on Coruscant, why did you betray the Republic"? He looks down, biting his lip, as if he is in an internal struggle debating whether to tell the me his reason. He thought for a while before answering, slowly and sorrowfully "Senator Amidala, I had served the Republic for ten years. I had given my life to them and in exchange, the Republic in its infinite wisdom put myself and many of my comrades in chains while those that protested were immediately silenced. Our crime...serving the Republic with all our hearts. If that is not betrayal, then what is"? I was astonished on how the Republic repaid him, a soldier. I assumed Former Chancellor Finis Valorum had something to do with this. Finis must have sent him to prison. Sometime during his imprisonment, he must have been rescued by the Separatist and he felt his loyalty belonged to them because he felt the Republic betrayed him. Now everything is making sense now.

If I could convince him to return back to the Republic, I can help restore his faith and mend his broken wounds that he endured during his unjust imprisonment. I said "General, listen I didn't know about this, but I know that if you were to return to the Republic now, the Supreme Court could pardon you for your defection and you could help us win the war against the Separatist. If you were to come back to the side of the Republic, we could end this war and bring peace. If you release me and help me arrest Viceroy Gunray and bring Rodia back to the Republic, the Supreme Court will pardon you. You could return back home and fight for us. You won't be seen as a traitor anymore."

He looks up at me with anger and hatred in his eyes. His betrayal must have taken away something or someone close to him. He was far more hurt and I failed to realize how his faith in the Republic had been so severely shattered, and I was going to pay. He immediately took off his officer's cap and ranted "The Republic pardoning ME...what makes you think that! The Republic broke us, they used us, and when we used up our usefulness they threw us away! The Republic told US that they would help our families if we served. We volunteered, we gave away our blood, and when we got back...oh ho ho, when we got back did you know what they did"! I started trembling, hoping that the General would see, hoping he would calm down. Unfortunately, he was so full of rage, I might have aggravated him even more. "THE REPUBLIC STRIPPED AWAY OUR FAMILIES, OUR FRIENDS, OUR FREEDOM, OUR JUSTICE, AND OUR RIGHTS"! I expected him to keep ranting about how the Republic took away everything from him, however he didn't. I looked and I saw him with both hands covering his face. I was completely shocked. I felt that this man had suffered unjustly and I am ashamed that I didn't realized that this happened earlier. Here, I see a man broken, sad, and everything he believed in was crashing down all around him. I see someone that has absolutely nothing to lose and the only thing that's keeping him from falling is his thirst for vengeance.

Before I could say anything else he quickly picked up his hat and moved towards the door. He said "That is why I can't go back to the Republic. That is why I fight against the Republic. I can never go back...ever since then," He said the last part more quietly and sorrowfully "I can never go back." Before he leaves, I tried one last time to convince him, one last try to help him realize that it's not too late "It's not too late. If you were to go back with me, I'm sure the Republic will give back..." He interrupted me before I could finish. He said very sorrowfully "I am sorry senator...but the answer is no. I already have been betrayed once. I don't need to have my hopes up only for it to be broken down again." After that he shut the prison doors leaving me behind.

I looked down, almost on the verge of tears. I know he wasn't giving me the full story, but I felt his pain for recounting even those small details of his betrayal. I can not believe that Chancellor Finis would go as far as detaining his own soldiers. I knew he was an incompetent leader, seeing how he failed to move when the Trade Federation invaded my planet, but to go as far as taking out potential threats was new to me. I just can't believe he would do that. And the way he said how the Republic promised to help his family for his service only to be stabbed in the back was really hard on him. I didn't see any ring on him to show he was married, but there is no way to be certain. His family must have suffered for ten years and they could be mourning for him, if the government told them of his death. I just can't do anything to escape anymore, I just can't. Not until I calm down. If I could escape and convince Uncle Ona to rejoin the Republic, then I can trap Nute Gunray and General Rommel here. Then I can try another time to convince him to come back to the Republic, another time to convince him to return back to his family.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Detained Once Again

Third Person

Obi-Wan Kenobi is preparing to give his report about the new Separatist General Rommel with what little information he could find. He was prepared to give his findings to the council. Those present are Masters Yoda, Windu, Gallia, and Mundi. The rest are elsewhere in the galaxy either fighting or stationed on ships however their holograms are in their respective chairs.

Obi-Wan's POV

Masters, I must apologize for the lack of information however, we are facing a grave threat that threatens the Republic and many other systems could fall within his grasp. Master Yoda said "About this threat, tell us." I continued on showing the council the face of our new adversary "From what little information I gathered, this is Mason Rommel." Master Adi Gallia looked shocked and said "Master Kenobi, are you certain that who we're facing is him." I looked back at Master Gallia questionably "Yes, I am certain of it, why"? Master Gallia relaxed before answering "During the Occupation of Kharthakk, I know a man named Mason Rommel. He was my Captain that served under me including the Coruscant volunteers. He was born on Coruscant and I heard him mentioning about having a girlfriend. I do not remember her name. He was a brilliant tactician and strategist. He was also capable of creating a defensive position within seconds of being attacked by the enemy. He will continuously lead his troops near the front because he firmly believes in leading through example. He was very loyal to the troops he fought beside and showed almost fanatical loyalty to me during the campaign. He can rally up demoralized troops within seconds."

Everyone, including me, was surprised. We were facing off against a general that can not only bypass our defenses, but also inspire loyalty to him. Separatist have gotten someone of high value. Someone that could overrun us if he was given command a battle group. Jedi Master Luminara said "What is his greatest weakness"? Master Gallia replied "He was known to tire himself out. He would continuously stay up for many days and nights until he drops. Another weakness is his constant attacks usually leaves him vulnerable of getting surrounded." I nodded. "I must meditate more to see if I remember any other weaknesses he possessed. This war has preoccupied my mind, I must of forgotten about him and the others." "I see."

I scratched my beard thinking of other means to defeat him. To see that his only to weaknesses are getting surrounded and his slight insomnia. Before I could say anything, Master Gallia said "Master Kenobi, are you certain that this is our Separatist threat." I showed her a picture of him on Ryloth. I sensed great distress from her. I asked "Is there a problem, Master"? She nodded yes "Yes Master Kenobi, I have worked with this man before and his loyalty to the Republic was unshakable. He was a great soldier and he cares deeply for the civilians and his soldiers. The thought of betraying the Republic was unheard of for him. I need to see him for myself to understand what changed." I nodded back to her, understanding the situation she was in.

Before we could continue, Master Luminara said "I am sorry Masters, however we seemed to receive a distress signal from Rodia. Apparently, Viceroy Gunray is there and he has captured the senator." Yoda nodded "Yes, go to Rodia, you must. Capture Viceroy Gunray, you will. End the war, this will." "Understood master, may the force be with you." She bowed before she exited.

Master Gallia says to me "Master Kenobi, what do we do with him, if we were to capture him"? Master Windu speaks up "Since he was born on Coruscant, he will stand trial as a Republic citizen. He will most likely be charged with treason and sedition against the Republic." She nodded her head in comprehension. "I agreed, we must capture the general as fast as we can in order to cripple the Separatist fighting machine and win the war."

We continued to discuss about our next moves against him, if we were ever facing off against him with Master Gallia pointing out some ways to trap him. We have been discussing for an hour until we received a transmission from Master Luminara "Masters, we have not only captured Viceroy Gunray, but also General Rommel"! I nodded "I see, well head back to Coruscant, with any luck we could end this war once and for all." Master Luminara bowed back before the hologram dissipated. We all had one thought in our minds and we could all sense it, the war could end soon.

Few minutes earlier

Rommel's POV

I stormed off from the senator's cell in anger. First, she calls me a traitor, then she tries to convince me to come back to the Republic. Okay, calm down Mason, she didn't know better, just calm down, a walk would do you good. As I slowed my pace and started to walk, I realized I shouldn't of yelled at her. What I did was uncalled for. I decided to go return back to her and apologize. I also said I would free her so I might as well do that. As I headed back to the cell, I heard several droids saying a Jedi is here on Rodia. I immediately quickened my pace, knowing all too well that if a Jedi is here, it means trouble for Nute Gunray, the senator, and myself. I found her cell, but I saw three blasted droids outside her cellI checked inside the cell and saw the last droid that were suppose to guard her was destroyed. She is a crafty senator. Her escape shows great resilience, I will give her that. I immediately ran towards the bottom of the prison so I would be prepared to meet her.

As I am making my way down, I started to hear blaster fire. That was probably the senator if she is as crafty as I think she is. I got outside and I saw the senator getting pinned down, while I saw a super battle droid and three others surrounding a drainage pipe. Suddenly, an explosion in the water caught me off guard. However, I saw that the senator on the ground. I immediately took my chance to capture her. I am quite surprised she got away from the droids while being pinned. I just turned my head for one second and she's a good 17 meters away. Impressive.

I ran up to her and I pulled out my blaster and aimed it at her. I charged the weapon and she immediately raised her hands up. She looked back with a sad face when she saw me. I immediately knew that she lost a friend. The underwater explosion must have been her friend. I looked back with gun holstered with my hand on her shoulder "I am so sorry. I know what it's like to lose a friend. I know I can't do anything to replace him but the only thing I can say is my most sincerest apologies. C'mon, let's take you home. Back to Naboo." Just when I brought her up on her feet, I heard clapping. I turned around and I saw Viceroy Gunray clapping "Congratulations General Rommel, you have recaptured Senator Amidala. Count Dooku has chose quite a competent and brave commander. I will send him a recommendation after you kill her."

I looked back shocked and I stepped back as a result. The senator realized this and stepped back as well but farther away from me. I turned back and saw she was moving towards the hangar wall. I looked back at her. Her body shows an exterior of fearlessness however, her eyes tell me she is afraid. I then heard the rumble of droidekas moving my way. Then it happened. I immediately stood right in front of the senator arms to my side. "No"

Padme Amidala's POV

"No." That is what I heard. At first, I thought the general is going to order the firing squad to kill me when I heard the rumble of droidekas. The first mention of Dooku and recommendation, I honestly prepared for the worst, thinking he would kill me to get a promotion. Then I suddenly, saw him look at me with anger in his eyes. I thought he was still angry with me, then he ran in front of me, back towards me and then he said those two letters "No."

Nute Gunray looked quite taken aback by what the general said. If I were in his position I would have done the same. The general said "No sir." Nute angrily said "You will do as I say or else the droidekas will execute you, senator Amidala, and her droid. I looked beside me and I saw 3PO captured beside me. "Mistress Padme, oh, were you able to find Jar Jar." I responded sorrowfully "I think Jar Jar's dead 3PO" 3PO replied "Oh no, not again, oh poor Jar Jar, he was always such a misfit." I turned my attention back to Nute Gunray and Uncle Ono. "Don't do this Viceroy, there must be another way" said Uncle Ono. Yes, he was finally seeing the truth. "Silence. General Rommel, if you do not do as I ordered then you will die." The General replied simply "I'm sorry viceroy, but that is an order I refuse to obey." "Very well, then you shall die." "I say there must be some kind of horrible mistake, I am a protocol droid here on a diplomatic mission" said C-3PO as he tried to protest. I had to roll my eyes on that. "Ready..." I prepared for the blast. "Aim..." I looked at General Rommel just stand still and tall trying to cover me and C-3PO. I then looked Uncle Ona. He was staring at me with lots of worry, then he looked behind him "It's the Jedi"! I looked where Uncle Ona is looking and I saw Jar Jar, with Anakin 's robes! Viceroy Gunray then stuttered, while turning around "It's the Je Juh." Gunray starts stepping back. I answered smiling "Jedi." Jar Jar said, with his best Jedi imitation "Release the Senator." One of the battle droids says "That Jedi is going to attack." I looked and I saw Jar Jar raising his hands towards the droids. "Kill, kill the Jedi."

I feared the worst for Jar Jar, suddenly a giant worm came out from the ground. Nute Gunray started to frantically shout "Shoot him! Shoot them all! That Jedi has summoned a monster." I quickly picked up a E-5 Blaster and fired on a couple battle droids as their backs were turned to me. "We have to get out of here." I turned around and saw Nute Gunray leaving with two other battle droids while the general covers their backs. Just as they were running to the shuttle, the giant worm smashes into the shuttle and pushed it off the platform.

"Hold it right there, Viceroy." I pointed my blaster at the Viceroy and General after I shot the guards. Then I heard Uncle Ona say " At last we can finish this." Nute Gunray happily said "Onaconda, it is about time. Blast that Jedi and shoot her"! I looked at him worried, but he looks at me twitching his eyes. I finally smiled that Uncle Ono had finally returned back to the Republic. I lied "Uncle Ona, I think it's time to tell the Viceroy about our little secret, how you never meant to leave the Republic and how you truly care what's best for your people." Nute Gunray angrily exclaimed "What is she talking about"? Uncle Ono exclaimed "Sorry, Viceroy, she is right. I am with the Republic, and you are under arrest." Nute Gunray angrily said "You will pay for this treachery."

The thing is, I noticed General Rommel wasn't talking during the conversation and he continued to protect the Viceroy. He was pointing his blaster at me. He could of threatened me or Uncle Ona, yet he said nothing and kept protecting the slime ball. I spoke up "Viceroy, you are going to spend the rest of the war in a cell and you general Rommel, if you surrender now, then I can arrange for you to attend a fair trial. I can also arrange for you to see your family." That got his attention as he looked surprised and he started pressing the trigger of his blaster." I continued "General, please, I'm begging you to return back to the Republic. The Separatist are just using you. Once they're done with you, they will betray you." He paused for a second before saying "How do I know, YOU are not just lying to me." I slowly walked towards him. He tensed on the trigger, yet I kept walking, albeit a little slower. I gave my genuine concern face and said "Please, I know you don't trust the Republic, but will you just trust me, just once." He looked to the side, biting his lips again. After a small while, I almost lost hope until he sighed and said "Alright, you win. One time, just one...if a rescue party comes, then I can't promise going to the republic." I smiled "That will be good enough, thank you." Then Gunray interrupted "Your victory will be fleeting, Senators and I will complain to Dooku once we return General."

I looked up and saw Republic ships above on Rodia's atmosphere and smiled. I looked at General Rommel, and he looked down on the floor, depressed. I walked over to him and smiled "Don't worry, when you get back home, I will help you get used to it. A lot have changed when you left." He looked back sad "I hope your right senator. I don't think I would be welcomed back." I reassured him "Don't worry, I will help you find your wife and kids." He looked back, with a slight smile "I thank you for your concern, but the truth is, I don't have a wife. When I left to serve, I served to help pay for my mom's medical bill." I looked back at him shocked "I am so sorry, I shouldn't have came..." He waved me off "Don't worry, everyone makes assumptions, once in a while. I should be the one apologizing to you. I was the one that took my anger out on you." I smiled "Don't worry about it." I then looked back and saw gunships landing.

The clones started landing as they raised their guns on the two Separatist. One approached Jar Jar "We got your message, general. What are your orders"? Jar Jar replied "Take thosa away" The clone nodded "Take this separatist scum away." As I saw the general walk away, he looked back and have me a wink. I had a feeling I will meet up with him. I turned back to Uncle Ono and Jar Jar "Master Bombad, on behalf of the people of Rodia, I thank you. You're either the bravest or the most foolish Jedi I have ever met." Jar Jar replied "I'm just a gungan, and I don't think I'm either." I think I heard 3PO say "Well, I think you're a little bit of both." A clone approached us with a communicator and a hologram Chancellor Palpatine Senator appeared "Amidala has brought your people's needs to my attention, and I have already sent a convoy of supply ships to your system." Uncle Ono gracefully said "Thank you, Chancellor." Palpatine continued "The capture of Viceroy Gunray is a major victory for the Republic. All of you should be commended for your courage, and from what I hear, especially you representative Binks." Jar Jar replied "Ah, it'sa nothing." Uncle Ona said to me sorrowfully "Can you ever forgive me, Padme"? I replied "It is the Republic that should be asking your forgiveness, my old friend. Far too often, we forget that our most important allies are not always the most powerful."

I have a feeling I would meet General Rommel soon. And when I do, I can help restore his faith back into the Republic and I can save him from the pain of being betrayed again. That I swear I will do.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Breakout

Third Person POV

General Rommel and Viceroy Nute Gunray has been captured by Senator Amidala and are being loaded onto a Republic cruiser. Now, they are being held at the coms room as clones are guarding them as Padawan Ahsoka Tano and Jedi Master Luminara Unduli are preparing lift off.

Rommel's POV

What a mess I put myself in. It was suppose to be an easy op. Protect the Viceroy, eat good food, establish a barracks, and go home. Ever Since I met that senator, everything gone bad. First, she escapes; next she destroyed my battle droids; then she aims a gun at Gunray; finally, she convinced me to surrender. This has been an awful fine mess I got myself into. I looked around the coms area to see if there is anything interesting, unfortunately, a clone shoved my back and told me to look forward. I did what I was told. I looked at Gunray, he must of mistaken my poker face to be a "bribe the guards" because instantly, he smiled and went up to a clone with a reverse Mohawk "I am a man of considerable wealth. I can be very generous to my allies." For a second I wanted to facepalm because after he said that, the clone ended up putting both of us in cuffs. Gunray looked back to me with a sad face. I just shrugged my shoulders and gave him a sad look in return. We both knew something, from the look in his eyes, that this is going to be a long ride to Coruscant.

Third Person

As the a republic cruiser heads towards the Venator-class star destroyer to put the Confederate prisoners in the brig for interrogation. Meanwhile, master Unduli and Padawan tano head towards the bridge to update the Jedi High Council of the new development.

Ahsoka Tano's POV

I saw Master Luminara walk up to the ship's communicator and started contacting the Jedi High Council. "Masters, we have not only captured Viceroy Gunray, but also General Rommel!" General Rommel, so that's the seppy with Gunray. "I see, well head back to Coruscant, with any luck we could end this war once and for all." Said Master Obi-Wan. Wait...if the Viceroy and the general are so important in the war...that means they would have important secrets that could end the war! We have got to interrogate them. "Master...are we going to interrogate the prisoners." Master Luminara looks back at me and said "Yes, with any luck, we may be able to get information off them and win this war.."

We made our way to the ship's brig where the slime ball Neimoidian and the seppy General was being held. We separated them in different cells across from one another. The Neimoidian was nervous at the sight of us Jedi. Good, he won't take as much effort to break. But the seppy general just looks straight at us, anticipating our arrival. His posture shows confidence and he his ice cold eyes tell me he is a hardened veteran of some kind. He might need a little persuasion.

Master Unduli entered first with me following behind her. She looked at the prisoners debating who to interrogate first. If I were her, I go for the general, he looks like he knows all the troop positions and tactics the separatist would use. As if she read my thoughts, Master Unduli goes towards the general and entered his cell "I am Jedi Master Luminara Unduli, and you are General Mason Rommel." That really surprised the General "How do you know my name?" Master Unduli replied "I am sure you heard of Jedi Master Adi Gallia." The general nodded putting his head down "Yes, I do." "And I heard you served under her." The general looked back "Yes, I did." "I also assume you were born on Coruscant." I scoffed the idea in my head. Anyone from Coruscant betraying the Republic? That's ridiculous. "Yes, I was born on Coruscant." What? "Then you won't deny that you betrayed the Republic." He angrily stated "I didn't betray the Republic, they betrayed me."

I stared at him in disbelief. He was a Republic citizen and he switched sides. Why? Why would he betray the Republic. He said the Republic betrayed him...he must have been one of the rich people that lost his fortunes and the Republic did nothing. That could be the reason he felt betrayed. General, you must realize that the Separatist are just using you. The Republic couldn't have betrayed you. You could have been brainwashed into believing them. "Then where was the Republic when I was falsely accused of a crime, I couldn't have committed?" Both master Unduli and I looked at each other. She was about to reply when Rommel interrupted "Where was the Republic when my rights were being stripped away? Where was the Republic when I was tortured?" Master Unduli looked at the general sad and went up close to him. He turned his head away trying to avoid her touch. "I sensed great resentment in you general. You resent yourself for failing those underneath you." He looked back at her worried "Stop." "You resent yourself for not being strong enough to save your men." He looks really terrified now "Stop it." "You resent yourself for not standing up with your men, when you knew you could." "Stop it." The General collapsed on the floor. "I also feel your anger, your hatred for those that hurt you." He looked back up angrily "Stop...It...Now." I looked worried for Master Unduli, but she waved me off saying she will be alright. "And you also feel...fear."

That is when I looked at the general and I saw tears coming off his eyes. A seppy general...crying? "You fear of failing those you promised. You fear being weak again. And I feel fear for your..." Suddenly, the general rushed from the floor in anger, and put his hands around her neck. Even master Unduli looked surprised and she was face to face with an angry general. I pulled out my light saber and raised it towards him, ready to strike. "Don't You DARE say anything more." I expected him to keep squeezing master Unduli's neck, but he surprised me and apparently master Unduli by releasing her and collapsed on the floor. He sat down, knees bent, face down, with hands covering his face. I could barely register what he said but he told us to get out of the room.

I looked at master Unduli and she shook her head for us to leave him. We went over to Viceroy Nute Gunray, and the look on his face looked horrified. I'm not surprised seeing he saw one of his loyal soldiers collapse on the floor crying. "Please, I beg you, don't hurt me. I'll tell you everything you want. Please don't hurt me like you did him." Master Unduli replied "Viceroy Gunray, we are Jedi, we don't torture people to get information. Your general only did it to himself because he couldn't take the guilt of himself anymore." Wait, he attacked you just because of guilt?

We started to interrogate Gunray for a while now. However, he is showing much more resilience than I anticipated. Could this be what Master Unduli has been telling me? To never underestimate my opponent.

Few Minutes Later of Interrogation

Master Unduli said "Your thoughts betray you, Viceroy. I can sense your concern, the fear that you will lose the wealth and the power that the war has given you." Gunray sputtered out "I have no idea what you're talking about." She replied "You hide a great many things: the names of your secret allies, the locations of their bases." He lied another time "I am an innocent pawn in all of this." I just don't understand why we just force the information out. He has been lying to us for ten minutes now. "If you're merely a pawn, then who are you protecting?" Gunray lied again "No one. I know nothing." Okay, that is it, I had it with Nute Gunray's constant lying "Liar! Liar! I'm tired of all this whining. Tell us what we want to know right now, or I will gut you like a rokarian dirt fish." I was suddenly pulled back by Master Unduli "Padawan, terror is not a weapon the Jedi use." I replied back "I wasn't serious. But the only way he'll talk is if he's scared enough." Gunray got up from the ground and said carefully "Perhaps I was too hasty. Let us negotiate." Suddenly, we were trying to stay stable as we felt explosions. Master Unduli immediately yelled "Captain, status report." "Droid Fighters incoming. They brought boarding ships." We were under attack.

Rommel's POV

I eventually stopped crying after the Jedi left. Damn that senator. She tricked me into surrendering in order for me to be interrogated and sent to prison. Alright, calm down Mason, calm down. The senator probably had no idea what happened. Just calm down.

For the time being, I listened to Nute Gunray's interrogation. So far, no good. He keeps sputtering out lies rather than compose himself. If he keeps this up, he will reveal the secrets in no time. What actually surprised me was how the Togruta threatened the Viceroy. From what I learned from the Jedi was that they don't condone force to get answers. I sat back down, knowing I would be next for interrogation after Gunray, suddenly, I heard and felt an explosion. I listened into the Jedi's conversation. Apparently, a rescue force has arrived. Though I wonder how many droids the rescue team is bringing because they might need thousands upon thousands to rescue us.

I eavesdropped on the conversation a little bit longer. So far, Super Battle Droids have breached and taken control of the hangar. They are making their way to the detention centre. This is not good. The droids will never make it...unless they're only a diversion. If the droids are a diversion, then who is sacrificing them? Better stop thinking about this before the Jedi catch on. "Commander, I'll need your assistance" "Let's go." I saw Master Unduli look at the padawan "You will stay here with Captain Argyus." Wait Argyus...where have I heard that name before 24...3...6...7...21. I snapped out of those number sequence and looked at the padawan bowing her head in submission "As you wish master."

I leaned against the energy shields listening to the outside "It appears you are in no position to negotiate after all, padawan." That was definitely Gunray, always bragging whenever he has a chance. "Perhaps after my rescue" Then a new voice joined in "Rescue? Maybe they're here to make sure you won't talk." I looked outside and saw the padawan. I decided to call her over to talk. "What's your name." She turned around looking at me confused "What?" I hate it when people don't listen the first time. "What is your name?" "I am General Skywalker's padawan, Ahsoka Tano." She said it like if I should know. "One question...who is Skywalker?" She turned around flabbergasted "How do you not know who General Skywalker is." I shrugged my shoulders. She sighed "You know what, forget it, you're probably making fun of me." Now this time I'm insulted. If a Jedi knows who I am and what my past is then wouldn't she tell her padawan. Wait, she isn't master Luminara's padawan, and she probably doesn't know my past. But if the master knows what my past is then...did they plan on arresting us. Wait no, now you're making accusation without proof. I sighed quite loudly as I sat back on the chair of my cell.

I decided to listen to the quiet air around me until a com went off. "All droids destroyed." "Sounds like your rescue didn't work out after all." Nute Gunray sighed "I am ready to discuss our bargain again." She turns around to face me. "What about you. Are you ready to talk." I replied back as honestly as I can "Its going to take more than a failed rescue attempt to get me talking." She looked slightly upset about it but still showed an aura of confidence. Suddenly, I saw a Senate Commando approach the padawan "Padawan Tano, may I have a word?" So that's her last name. She replies "Certainly, Captain."

Then she looks at us and taunts "If I leave, you won't go anywhere, will you?" Nute Gunray and I said "Oh Ha ha." Interesting, looks like Gunray and I have something in common...our hatred for people that taunt. Anyways, I listened into their conversation. The commando said "I've got the all-clear. The enemy has been repelled." Strange, I swear I heard that voice before...11...22...63. Padawan Tano replied And their attempt to free Gunray has failed?" Suddenly, I heard the sounds of light sabers cutting through metal, metal being thrown, and heads getting knocked about. "If it isn't the hairless harpy." I swear this padawan is getting on my nerves. "If it isn't Skywalker's filthy, obnoxious little pet."

Okay, whoever that was, I do not like her. The padawan replied "Oh how nice of you. I'll tell you what. I'll give you a merciful death." Okay, this padawan is scaring me. I thought the Jedi were to control their emotions and show no hatred. But from what I'm hearing, there is a lot of hatred being showed. How far has the Jedi fallen? "Shoot her!" Instantly, I heard blaster fire, and in between the shots I distinctly heard our rescuer say "Skywalker's not here to rescue you." "Good thing I don't need saving!" This padawan is arrogant. Something I hate. Arrogance. I looked over to Gunray and he literally shouted "Over here. Open my door as well as the one on the other side and I'll buy you a planet." I couldn't help myself but laugh. Unfortunately, my laughs sounds like a diabolical and insane laugh. It scared myself on several occasions. Instantly, I saw the padawan pushed back into the cell that was opened during my laughing fit and Gunray shut it closed. Okay, I better stop distracting myself. Gunray looked back at the padawan."Yes, yes such delicious irony!" I decided to speak up "Hate to break up your fun but can you please open up this cell as well." Gunray looked back at me "Of course, assassin."

The laser doors shut off and I walked out. I turned to the left and I saw the assassin. She has gray skin, a sharp face. She's bald and well... beautiful. I was awestruck at her stunning beauty. She is wearing a blue...dress? I have no idea what those are called...I never seen anything like it. Wait stop! Stop! What am I doing! I have a girlfriend. Prison must be messing with my mind now. I shook myself out and stuck out my hand. "My name is General Mason Rommel. Thank you for rescuing the Viceroy and myself. May I ask what your name is?" Apparently, the assassin was a bit surprised. I looked into the cell and I saw the padawan looked shocked. I looked at the assassin and she purred "Now that you said it so politely, I am." Suddenly, I turned and saw Jedi Master Luminara charging with her lightsaber "Halt assassin!" I looked around for a blaster while the assassin prepares for the oncoming attack.

I suddenly, heard the cell door open. I yelled "Look out behind you!" She instantly blocks the blow forum behind. Confident in her ability, I continuously try to find a blaster to no avail. I turned around and I saw the assassin holding off the Jedi. I then heard the elevator open. Those must be the clone reinforcements. "Surrender." She then slowly put her hands up. I was about to as well when I saw her wrist. There was a red light beeping. I instantly dropped to the ground hands on my head. The Jedi turned to see what I was doing, but it was too late. The entire ship rocked. I was okay for the most part. As soon as the ship stabilized, I saw it as my chance to run. I instantly ran over to Gunray, hauled him over my shoulder and ran, only to be tripped by three bodies. Well, this is the end. I don't know if I could escape now. I guess I am forced to give in to senator Amidala's advice.

Ahsoka Tano POV

I attempted to follow Ventress, but master Unduli stopped me from following her and ordered me to guard the prisoners. I tried to tell her how dangerous she was but master Unduli told me she would handle this. So now I'm stuck with a lying Neimoidian and a depressed seppy general.

"Luminara Unduli may be a Jedi master, but she has no idea what that bog witch is capable of...I can't let her face that lowlife alone!" I continue ranting "Wouldn't we have a better chance of stopping her if I helped?" I turned to Captain Argyus for his opinion. He replied "Sometimes being a good soldier means doing what you think is right...that's why we're superior to droids." "I completely disagree." I turned to see the seppy standing up and approach the cell lasers. "Battle Droids are just stupid in general...it doesn't take a lot of creativity to take down a platoon, maybe even a division." I rolled my eyes and turned to face commander Gree. "I can't just disobey a direct order and leave my post,...can I ." Commander Gree turns towards me "I wouldn't." Then I heard that sleemo talk "All I know, I wouldn't risk my skin if I don't have to." I turned towards him "What?"! I look at the general, who has his hand covering his face.

I shook my head, feeling sorry for the general. I decided to leave to help Master Unduli with Ventress. Let's hope I am not too late.


	9. Chapter 9

**I am sorry I didn't publish in so long. Unfortunately, with exams, I never got the time. Thankfully, I do have time and exams are almost done. Thank you for giving this story a chance. Have a beautiful summer!**

Chapter 9: The Numbers...What do they mean?

Third Person

Ahsoka Tano and Jedi Master Luminara Unduli stand before the communicator in front of Jedi Master Yoda and Anakin Skywalker. Ashoka told the council everything she did up to her and master Unduli's fight with Ventress.

Ahsoka's POV

"I'm sorry that despicable wealth worm Gunray got away." I said apologetically. I can't believe Captain Argyus betrayed us and the. Republic. I looked back at my master "It's okay snips. I know you did your best." Master Unduli spoke up "I also regret to tell the council that General Rommel has escaped our grasps. Could he have planned something as daring as this?" I looked at Master Unduli confused. I thought Gunray was important. What makes this general as important as Gunray? After the conversation with the masters, I went to the security room to check the footage of the escape.

I coursed through the video, seeing. Captain Argyus kill the other senate commandos and fighting Commander Gree. As I saw the Captain leave as well as Gunray, I saw the general kneel down to the commander. He looked like he said something then grabbed the blaster and ran off to with the others. I zoomed in on the the general and replayed the scene. I turned on the volume and this is what he said "24...7...21...4...2...14...3...14...7...18...13...6...22." He had an apologetic face as he said it and when he turned back to Captain Argyus, his face was blank but his eyes were furious. Why would a commander just say numbers to the commander and why is he furious at the rescuer. I thought he would be happy. I continued the video. "Come on general, we must leave now." That was Captain Argyus. "Of course captain, let us go." Okay that's weird. The commander said that as if he was a droid. I continued the video until the escape on the Republic cruiser.

The group entered the cruiser and I saw the captain take the controls. The General came from behind and said something. The captain answers back and then the general replied which surprised the captain then...THE GENERAL SHOT HIM. The general just shot his rescuer. Why? I zoomed into the cockpit and tried to get some audio of the conversation. I finally managed to get it. The conversation went like this "The outer shields are still down...the ship is in turmoil...we're home free!" "Excuse me, captain Argyus, I am wondering where I'm going?"

"Simple, we are going to the Vessek sector." "That's good to know...Warden." "What are you talking about!?" "24...7...21...4...2...14...3...14...7...18...13...6...22." "What no, no, no...this is impossible." "Good bye Warden, your evil has come to an end."

What is going on? Why did the general call Captain Argyus warden? Why did he shoot him? What does the numbers mean? I must show this to the Jedi council immediately. After seeing that, I called Master Unduli.

Rommel POV

On the Republic cruiser heading towards Vessek, I finally learned the name of the assassin. Her name is Ventress, planet unknown. I picked her up on the way while Gunray looked horrified that he might die next due to the brainwashing. Problem is I don't know who brainwashed me. It could've been my friends at Vorkuta or the wardens. I don't know. I decided to sleep, exhausted from the ordeal.

Four weeks since arrival on Vorkuta

"Doctor, are you successful in the brainwashing." "Yes Master Krell...the brainwashing is finally complete...despite earlier failures, the brainwashing is complete." "Excellent." "However, I wish to do another analysis and test in insure he follows the orders encrypted in the numbers." "Very well, we'll leave him here." They left the room. I tried to move but I can't. My muscles won't respond to my commands and I just couldn't move. I then heard the door open again. I turned my head and I saw someone I didn't think I would see again. Mandalorian, Zabrak female, 1.8 metres.

I first met her in the First Battle of Lok. I was a Sergeant Major at the time and I accidentally fell into a trap that cost me most of my men. I went in too deep and her Mandalorians ambushed me and my platoon of 48 men. I led my men to the top of a hill, taking defensive positions. We were completely surrounded and many of the men wanted to surrender. However, I have heard stories on what Mandalorians do to their prisoners, so I ordered a victory or death motto against the mando's in order to break out of the encirclement. It really caught them by surprise because when I blew the whistle to signal the attack, we caught them completely by surprise. I ordered the troops to keep moving, however some of the men turned back. I ordered them to keep moving forward, however they didn't so I shot and killed all the men that retreated. At the same time, the Mandalorians started picking us off one by one. By the time I managed to escape with my men, I lost 36 out of my 48 man platoon.

However, it wasn't the only time I met her, another time when I was on patrol, I ran into her. Her back was to me, so I slowly pulled out my knife and crept up to her. I immediately started to note her features. She was a Zabrak because of her horns. Her skin is red with black streaks going along her neck and presumably her face, she looks beau- wait no, what am I thinking, I have a girlfriend and she's the enemy, I can't think like this! I kept creeping up towards her. So far so good until I stepped on a twig. That immediately got her attention, as she turned around and jumped on me. We first struggled with the knife. At first, I was winning, however, after she kneed me in the gut, it went downhill. She was now on top of me and she has my knife. She made multiple strikes to my head. I would always twist my head every time she brought the knife down, though she was close. I then brought my feet to her body and kicked off. She stumbled back regaining her composure while I stood back up and I reached to get my blaster. She threw the knife at me at the same time I shot my blaster. I hit her chest and she fell back while the knife jammed into my chest. I immediately fell back in shock as I started hyperventilating from the stinging and burning pain in my chest. I honestly thought I was going to died here. The knife was logged into my chest and I think it was above my heart. I reached down to my jacket to get my com. I plan on signaling a rescue party for me until I noticed her. She was standing before me, blaster aimed towards my head.

Out of instinct I tried to kick her feet from under her, until I felt the sharp pain. I screamed in pain as the knife was lodged in deeper than I expected. The only impact to her legs was a small tap to her boots. She didn't seem to notice it. I began thinking 'I am so sorry Skylar, I guess I won't be coming home' over and over again. She continued to stare at me with her yellow eyes. Her eyes are telling me that she is contemplating on killing me. She then turns and walks away. That was the last time I saw her.

Now she stands before me, as a prisoner in this accursed place. She said smoothly "The pain is difficult, isn't it." She leans in closer "meet me in cell block 115 and we'll talk more." After that, she walks away. Just who is she?

After another session of torture, I head towards cell block 115. I then saw my former enemy sitting near the centre table of the mess hall. I sat on the opposite side of her. I look her straight in the eyes and she did to me. We stared at each other for a while until she spoke up "The last time we fought it was during the Occupation, yes?" I nodded, then she said "Let us start out with names. I am Kerta Spaar... Who are you." I answered "I am Mason Rommel." We were silent for a while. I honestly didn't know what to say to her. Mandos are... A confusing lot.

I then started thinking back to the time of the occupation. The times I had met her. "Remember in the Occupation of Karthakk, when you fought the Republic." She interrupted me laughing "Oh yes, when you and your troops walked right into the ambush, yes I remember it clearly. At first, when you retreated, I thought you were like all the other Republic commanders, cowardly, trying to save his own skin. By the time we caught up to you to prepare the assault and force you into fighting, you attacked first. Though I noticed something strange." I looked confused "And that is?" "Unlike most Republic commanders, you shot your men when they deserted." I looked down at my palms, ashamed of what I had done. I could justify by saying they showed cowardice in front of the enemy and disobeyed a direct order, but that is just an excuse. "I heard rumors of what the Mandalorians did to prisoners. You would kill us if we surrendered, you would kill us if we attacked. Either way, the platoon were already dead men walking. So I took the chance and tried to breakout and retreat back to the frontlines in hopes of saving what's left of my men. Thus I ordered my men not a step back or they will be shot."

She nodded "Yes, in the entire campaign, you exploits have been rumored. The bloody ground war between the Trade Federation and your forces, the raids on multiple Death Watch camps, and even a daring raid on our own heavily guarded base led by you." I smirked that I was so well known to the Mandos. "How many Mandalorians heard of me?" She replied "We told a few clans about you. If you were to face us again, then we would be ready." "That reminds me. I met you during one of my patrols. You could of killed me and just got rid of an obstacle. But you didn't. Why?" She stared at me for a while before replying "I don't exactly know why I spared you. I guess I wanted you to be stronger so when we meet on the field, we would fight a more glorious battle." Mandos, still don't understand them. "Though I am curious, why did the Republic betray one of their heroes." I ended up explaining to her about my story. Her face held a combination of shock and fury like a thousand burning suns.

I decided to ask how she got here considering she asked me first "How did you get captured?" She glared at me. I quickly said "Sorry, I must of touched a sensitive subject." She replied "Doesn't matter." I rubbed my neck "Do you still want to tell me, or should we move on." She looks back at me "I have a story to tell you."

"My clan was on Karthakk, hired by the Trade Federation. During the occupation, my clan as well as Death Watch fought for every inch of the planet. My father and the clan were the only comfort I felt during the occupation. Even now, his voice still haunts me. The Death Watch slit his throat while he slept and then they butchered anyone in my clan that didn't join them. Collaborating with them is a betrayal, a betrayal against all of Mandalore. They aren't true Mandalorians. They betrayed everything we stand for and those they didn't kill were sold to the Republic. They looked only to advance towards their own interests and agendas."

I looked back at her shocked. She suffered through pain and betrayal by her own people. Maybe she and I aren't so different after all. "What happened." She looked back grimly "The Jetii here started to torture my clan. To prevent us from fighting, they would drug us and forced us to watch our brothers and sisters get brutally tortured." "How many members of your clan are still alive?" She stared at me "I am the only one." I immediately said "I am sorry for your loss." She waved me off "The scientist in charge is Naba Se, a Kaminii. The one that drugged us was a Republic Senate Commando Argyus. And the leader was Pong Krell." I absorbed the information as best as I could. She continued "Ben Gemini was one of the bravest man I had ever known...He fought by my side from the First Battle of Lok to the fall of Space Station 1135. The wounds he sustained ensuring our victories should have earned him a hero's welcome to Mandalore... But that Hu'tuun Pre Vizsla had little need for heroes."

She look grimly at me "Ben Gemini was a hero... He deserved a hero's death. Instead of giving his life for Mandalore, he died for nothing... like an animal. He should have died at the space station. As I watched my closest friend die, it became clear that the Republic would exterminate every one of us. Even with any sight of rebellion, they won't hesitate to put it down. Your leaders did it during the Huk war as well as on the occupation itself. At first, I thought it was the Republic manipulating the universe into war, however, it is far worse than that. I realized that the dar'jetii is in the Republic, manipulating hundreds of senators for power. He manipulated the universe for many years, preparing for this moment. He must be stopped. The dar'jetii, Death Watch, Krell, Argyus, Naba Se."

I looked back at her in shock. The Sith, in the Republic itself. That left me speechless. I just couldn't comprehend how the Sith has already manipulated hundreds of the people I trusted. "Mason, listen to me...we are running out of time, my friend...Can you trust your leaders and the Jetti to destroy them, or do you think they will embrace the darkness? The flag may be different but the methods are the same. They will use you, as they used me...You must decide...decide what you think is worth fighting for...Krell...Argyus...Naba Se...These 'MEN' must die."

Present day, Republic Cruiser

I was suddenly woken up by the assassin. "Wake up general, we're here." I stood up "Thank you Ms. Ventress, I'll be leaving shortly." She looked at me, one eyebrow raised before leaving. Once she left, I immediately sat down and took out my black ring case. I opened it up staring at the beautifully, hand crafted diamond ring "I promise you Kerta... Krell, Argyus, Naba Se will die...I promise you they will die." I felt a tear dripping down my face as I cried for Kerta, Woods, Skylar and all that died who served the Republic. These 'MEN' will die.

Coruscant, Jedi Council

Obi-Wan Kenobi's POV

In the the HIgh Council, I asked Master Gallia about the others. She explained to me that Captain Rommel told her that the Coruscant Volunteers are ready to fight again and that all she needs to do is to 'call them up' if the Republic ever needs help. She also told me that she attempted to call for the remaining volunteers, unfortunately many of the responses were either blank or curses from their families to her. She couldnt understand why. When she tried to go to one of her soldier's home, Woods I believe, his wife was kind enough to tell her that her husband never returned home and that he went missing 8 months ago.

Apparently, Master Gallia was obviously disturbed by this because every time we talked about tactics, I always see Master Gallia space out. I went up to her "Master Gallia, are you alright." She replied "No Master Kenobi, I am not. I half expected that some of the men from the Coruscant volunteers would still be here on Coruscant. However, every time I approached their old homes, I was met with disgust and disdain by many of the residents that happen to know the men. I attempted to gather information about their disappearance, however, all I came across were criminal records and even the prisons don't have any information about them."

I nodded in understanding "Well, once Rommel arrives in Coruscant, we can finally question him about the disappearance of the men." She nodded back "Yes, that would be for the best." After discussing battle tactics, we received a message from Master Luminara Unduli and Padawan Ahsoka Tano. Master Unduli said "Masters, I regret to tell you but Viceroy Nute Gunray has escaped. Ahsoka looked at Anakin "I'm sorry that despicable wealth worm Gunray got away." Anakin replied "It's okay snips. I know you did your best." Master Unduli spoke up "I also regret to tell the council that General Rommel has escaped our grasps. Could he have planned something as daring as this?" Anakin looked confused "Okay how important is this general?" I looked back at Anakin "The general was a Republic citizen and a soldier that served under Master Gallia." Anakin looks back "Wait if he betrayed the Republic and knows Master Gallia's tactics, than...he would know all of our tactics." I look grimly "That is what I fear."

After talking about how the prisoners escaped on a Republic cruiser and how we could trace it, we created plans for their recapture via Kit Fisto's strike force. After that we ended the conversation. The war council was about to finish its session until we received another transmission. The hologram presented Master Luminara and Ahsoka Tano. Ahsoka spoke up "Masters, I'm sorry for interrupting you but we found something interesting to the council." Ahsoka played the video footage of the general checking up on Commander Gree saying random numbers, then footage of him and Captain Argyus. It seemed normal and we even got the location of the planet they will land at then something caught everyone in the room off guard. The General said "That's good to know...Warden." "What are you talking about!?" "24...7...21...4...2...14...3...14...7...18...13...6...22." "What no, no, no...this is impossible." "Good bye Warden, your evil has come to an end."

Something was definitely off, even Master Gallia was shocked. First, was his calm yet dark demeanor when he executed Captain Argyus. Second, was the way he called Argyus and his reaction. The General called him "warden." A prison guard title. And finally, those numbers. The numbers were in like a sequence and the way he moved was so robotic, so cold, so forceful. Something is definitely wrong with the General but I can't put a finger on it.

Master Gallia said in shock "No, no this is impossible. Something is definitely wrong with this. I had served with Rommel, and the way he acted was not something Mason would do. Mason would have given any man under his command at least one warning to correct themselves. And all the security footage here was not something that would have had Captain Argyus executed." I offered "Maybe he doesn't like having someone of lower rank controlling him." She shook her head "He encouraged his men to act independently because his reasoning was that the men should know the main objective and choose a way to accomplish said objective because solid, concrete plans don't always go according to plan. His leadership was flexible, yet firm. He won't tolerate misconduct at all and would go into the extremes in his punishment if his soldiers don't follow his orders if the need calls for it."

Everyone looked at her in shock. Master Windu spoke up "If you knew he does this to his soldiers, then why let him continue to fight in that position?" She looked back "During the Occupation, I had so limited soldiers and combatants that he was one of the only effective commanders. He also knew it too, and would insist I give him 48 men. Only 48 seeing as he knew of his...problems and wouldn't want more people to suffer under him."

"He was usually kind during his breaks but when on the battlefield, he is severely serious and will not tolerate insubordination without a valid reason." I suggested "Master Gallia, I think this has been a trying time...for all of us. We should all head to our chambers to meditate." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Master Windu spoke up "Skywalker, I need you to talk with senator Amidala." Anakin looked confused "Why?" "Because she might have information concerning the general considering she was closest to him when he was captured on Rodia." "Okaay." He said reluctantly.

I headed to my chambers to meditate. This General is...an interesting man. What I agree with Master Gallia with is that something is not right. Something must be done. The Separatist high command must be captured in order to shorten the war. He is one of the keys to ending this conflict.

Padmé Amidala's POV

After the mission to Rodia and ensuring Uncle Ona's loyalty to the Republic, I decided to head to my chambers in the senate building to rest. I still had my white jumpsuit on. At first I wanted to lay on my bed, but decided against it so I decided to use the sonic shower to clean myself off.

A little while later

I changed my clothes into my nightgown seeing it's getting dark out. I decided to cook something when Ani shows up. That and I am also a bit famished. After cooking dinner, I hopped onto my bed. I began thinking what General Rommel said. About why he volunteered as a soldier. He did it to help pay for his mother in the hospital. When he got back, the Republic tore him and many others away from their friends and family. It must have taken an emotional toll on him. And his mother in the hospital must be horrified to hear her son in a Republic prison for a false crime. I decided to call the hospital. "Hello, what happens to be your emergency." "Yes, I would like to know if a person with the last name Rommel is present?" "I am sorry miss, but she past away one month ago...I must express my sincere apologies to you...are you her family?" I was stunned "No, just a...family acquaintance." "Is there anything else?" "No, that would be all, thank you."

Okay, he will not like hearing that his mother died a month ago. But he must be told if I were to regain his trust in the Republic, I must tell him. If I can help him come back to the Republic and get his citizenship, then I can end the war with one more general on the side of the Republic. Sigh, if it were only easy. "Hello, I'm home." Anakin! He arrived! I jumped off the bed to greet him. I immediately hugged him and he embraced me in return. "How did the mission to Rodia go?" "Great, Uncle Ona stayed with the Republic, I captured two Separatist, and you're here." Anakin smiled "Well, you had quite an eventful day my lady, I hope you aren't too stressed." I smiled back "oh Ani..., come on I made you something."

Throughout dinner we discussed about the war, our days, what we did, etc. Sometime during the meal, Ani said "I have also heard that you captured a Separatist General." I nodded my head in confirmation. He then said "What was he like?" I thought for a moment before replying "The Separatist General is...different." Ani looked confused "What do you mean." "General Rommel is kinder than most of the Separatist high command. He tries to be polite, he also tries to have conversation. However, he feels way different when you get him angry." Anakin asked "What did he do to you...I swear if he hurt you." I immediately shouted out "No, no nothing like that." It calm him a little bit. I continued to explain "When you get him angry, he just rants and rage. After ranting for a while he calms down considerably and...he turns all depressed." I can't explain it but he feels regret." Anakin responds back "Regret?" "Yes, like he feels regret about his past and what happened to him. When I tried to convince him to return to the Republic, he got angry and ranted until he suddenly got all quiet and depressed...that is what happened."

I looked back at my food and continued on "I remembered what he said. How he served to help his mother. How he gave up his calm, normal life and serve the Republic only to have his world crashing down and the home he grew up in throw him away like trash." Anakin looked a bit skeptical "Maybe he was lying." I stood up from my chair "I was forced to see his anger in his eyes. No one is that angry at anything unless it's the truth." Anakin raised his hands in surrender "Okay, okay sorry. I just find it hard to believe that a Separatist would feel that way." I sat back down, calm "Yes, I know. The Republic paints this image into our heads on how all Separatists are evil and unfeeling because of their allegiance to the sith." "Careful what you say, some may perceive what you say a treason." I sighed "I know, I know...let's move on to something else."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: New Assignment

Third Person

After his escape from the Republic Venator-class destroyer Tranquility, General Rommel has been evacuated onto Count Dooku's personal frigate, to await further orders. Meanwhile, on Coruscant, members of the High Jedi council prepare to make their next move against the Separatist threat. In the Jedi Temple, Jedi Knight Skylar prepares herself to meet Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, and Padawan Ahsoka Tano on the Republic destroyer Resolute.

Skylar's POV

It's been awhile since I joined the Jedi Order. It was during the Occupation of Kharthakk that I realized I was force sensitive. Jedi Master Yoda and Windu visited me at my home ever since Mason left to go fight. I tried to persuade him not to go to Kharthakk, and that I might lose him. But he kept reassuring me that he will be alright and that a Jedi is going with him to. I eventually relented seeing how he thought he was doing the right thing.

When I accepted the idea to become a Jedi, I thought that if the occupation continues, I might be sent to fight and I will meet Mason again. Unfortunately, my training was far from complete. During my years as a padawan, I was trained by Master Krell. He was a tough jedi master, and he demanded nothing less than 100%. He would sometimes "motivate" me by calling me the "Spoiled Coruscanti Brat" or "Princess". He would even go as far to beat me if I made a mistake.

Eventually, Master Windu caught on to what Master Krell was doing and spoke to the Jedi Council about Krell's actions towards me. All the members in the council decided to send Krell to Kessel to keep the peace between the prison guards and prisoners. I was glad Krell was gone from here and away from me. I was thus getting trained by Master Aayla Secura. She proved to be the best Jedi Master I have ever had. She taught me many things through lightsaber wielding to philosophy.

During the fifth year of the occupation, I received a holo message. It read 'I am sorry to inform you that Captain Mason Rommel of the Coruscant Volunteers has perished in battle. He will be long remembered'. I couldn't believe it. I started morning for his death. I cried for many hours until Master Secura came to check up on me. She asked what was wrong and I explained to her what happened. I expected her to give me another lecture about the Jedi Code but instead she sat down with me and asked me to meditate with her.

She told me that it's okay to feel love but to never let it control your actions. I didn't understand so she elaborated "The Jedi encourage us to love the people but to never get into any attachments because jealousy leads to fear; fear leads to hate; and hate leads to suffering. After many days of trying to accept my boyfriend's death, I managed to move on and become stronger than I once was as now I was free from all negative emotions that could impact me. By 11:12 AGrS, I became a Jedi Knight. When the war broke out, I trained to hone into my skills and studied how to lead armies for the upcoming battles that will come.

Well, I guess my chance has come seeing now I am on a mission to capture Count Dooku, the instigator of this war as well as Sith Lord. I packed all of my possessions in my quarters and headed towards the command bridge to meet up with Master Obi-wan Kenobi and Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. My robes are a light brown that covers my entire body. My hair is tied back so none of it gets in my eyes.

I entered the command bridge as three Jedi were already coming up with a plan. "Then I will come up with my." "No No No, then you will get yourself into an ambush." "Then how about this, I let myself get captured and you sneak onto the ship. Once we meet up, than we attack Dooku while Ahsoka comes in with the fleet." "I don't know." I coughed a few times. "How about I go with Skywalker seeing how two Jedi Knights is better than one." Master Kenobi scratched his beard a few times before relenting "Very well, but hopefully this works. No matter I am Master Obi-wan Kenobi." "And I am Anakin Skywalker and this is my Padawan Ahsoka Tano." I took the time to remember their names and features. It all seems easy enough. Obi-wan has a sharp, brown beard as well as a brown hair. He has sharp facial features such as his nose and chin, and talks very smoothly. Anakin has more of a roundish face with a small scar on his right eye. Ahsoka is the shorter Togrutan girl. She is kinda cute if you ask me.

I replied "It is nice to meet you, I am Jedi Knight Skylar Noble." I bowed my head in respect and the others bowed back. Obi-wan said "Skylar, are you certain you should take this mission." I nodded my head "Yes Master Kenobi, if we can capture Dooku, by overpowering him through our numbers and skill, than the war will end much sooner." He nodded his head in reluctance. "Very well, Anakin, Skylar...go prepare yourself to get captured." I nodded my head and head towards the main hangar. This is going to be my first, challenging mission.

Rommel's POV

I am currently in my chambers on Count Dooku's personnel frigate. I looked around if something was off. I checked under my bed, closest, or anything that could be bugged. So far I didn't see any. I changed into some new clothes. I decided to go change into my stealth gear to see if it still fits. It consists of black boots, black combat pants, a black cotton sweater, and a black officer's cap. After getting dressed I had nothing else to do so I decided to update my journal.

0645 hours, 15 Zhellday, Vanqour space. I have just escaped from the Republic destroyer, Tranquility with the help of assassin Asajj Ventress as well as Warden Argyus. Warden Argyus has been dealt with swiftly . Despite the brainwashing that is taking its time in killing those Hu'tuuns, I am still honouring the promise I made to my lost friends. Especially you Skylar. I still miss you and hope you are faring well on Coruscant. I wish there was another way to be with you. But every thing I can think of is risking your life for my revenge. I just can't come back until I finish what I started. For Woods, The Volunteers, and for Clan Spaar on Mandalore, they deserved a hero's welcome and death. I am the only one left to take revenge for those that died. I hope I can see you soon. Mason Rommel, signing out."

I turned off the holojournal and sent it to my personal account so that it would be saved somewhere else rather than destroy whatever I had recorded. I layed on my bed, crying. Bringing up all those names brought back bad memories. The torture, the brainwashing, the labour, and all my friends that were butchered in that death camp. It just brought back way too many memories. I decided to rest on my bed.

One Hour Later

I suddenly was woken from bed by an attack siren. I immediately armed myself and rushed to the command centre to evaluate the situation. Once I got there, I noticed two Jedi fighters, one yellow and one light blue. I ordered all fighters to launch and take on the Jedi fighters. Normally, this would scramble the fighters to attack, but these pilots are not moving at all. I ordered a squadron to bring the fighters into the hangar, while the rest land. I ordered troops to surround and capture the Jedi and put them into separate cells.

I made my way down to the detention centre. I opened the first Jedi cell block. I went inside and I saw a young lady in Jedi robes. She is about my height and...shares a similar resemblance to Skylar. She was meditating in her cell, calm, quiet, and unafraid. What has happened when I was away? "Skylar...is that you." I said softly. She opened her eyes in surprised and asked "Who are you and how do you know my name?" I laughed a bit "Skylar, don't you recognize me? It's me, Mason."

Skylar's POV

MASON! No that's impossible, he died in Kharthakk. I questioned the General "What game are you trying to do. If you think I would betray the Republic through your manipulation, you are vastly mistaken." He looked taken aback, his face full of surprise. He then pondered for a minute before snapping his fingers. "Well, I am the real Mason, and I can prove it to you." His eyes devilishly gleaming. I raised one of my eyebrows "Really...prove it." "Well, back on Coruscant, there was this one time I saw you..." I immediately cut in "Okay, Okay I believe you, just stop!" I don't believe it! Mason actually survived, but why did he betray the Republic. I started interrogating him "Why did you betray the Republic? Your home. What happened to you? How did you get that scar?"

He looked back at me with tired eyes "I did what I had to...to ensure your safety, as well as the others. All of this is for the volunteers. It has nothing to do with you." "How does turning your colours ensure the safety of others? The Separatist butcher entire planets without remorse." Mason looked back at me depressed "I can't tell you...I just can't, as much as I would love to, it's just... I don't want you involved with something not related to you." I frowned a bit. My old boyfriend, not trusting me. What happened to you? "How did you get that scar and when?" He looked unsure for a little before relenting "I received this scar...on a prison world Coruscant sent me..." He looked back a bit before finishing his sentence "By the Jedi."

Shock came over me. Why would Coruscant send one of their soldiers, especially my ex-boyfriend, to prison? I don't know what else to say. When I tried to say something, Mason sat down beside me and said "When I was returning home, I planned on surprising you with this." He presented me with a small black box. I slowly opened the top, unsure if it was a trap. As I took off the top, I saw a beautiful diamond ring. I turned to look at him and he smiled. "I had plans, lots of plans...I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life, well until you...became a Jedi." I sensed no deceit in what he said. Everything was true and he does care about me. I shook myself as having emotions could cause me to fall to the darkside.

"I can not accept this, the Jedi code." Mason sighed "Prohibits any attachment, I know, I know." He continued "I just want you to know that I still love you and always will. No matter what." I was stunned. For many years, he didn't see me. For many years, he was imprisoned. For many years, he could of lost hope...and he didn't. He still cares for me. No, no, I can't believe this. He must be trying to manipulate my emotions. I said coldly "Your feeble attempts to persuade me to betray the Republic has failed general. I am of no use to you now. Do your worst." I closed my eyes and waited for the blow. It never came. I opened my eyes to see a shocked Mason.

His eyes were full of sadness and anger. He tried to make words come out of his mouth but it didn't come out. He slowly crawled away from me before struggling to bring himself up. He headed towards the cell door. Before he left, he looked at me one last time, then at the ring. He closed the box with his hand and clenched his fist. His face was full of anger, with a touch of sadness. He looked at me for a second time before closing the door. His only expression was that of sadness. A single tear fell from his eyes before the door was violently shut closed.

Rommel's POV

I left her in the cell. I just can't believe what I heard. She's just so cold. All the warmth, happiness, and cheer... Gone. Everything gone. My girlfriend, Woods, Kerta, and the volunteers. Every last one. As I ran back to my quarters, more tears began to fill up as I remembered my time with her. School, childhood, the dates we've been on, and the time I spent chasing after her...all gone. If only I listened to her. Stayed with her, than none of this would of happen. Now I am forced to fight against my old home and my girlfriend. I swear Krell, Naba Se. When I find you, you will pay for everything you had done to me, my friends, and most importantly my girlfriend.

Obi-wan POV

I slowly made my way to Count Dooku's frigate. I was really fortunate I haven't been spotted yet. I entered through the exhaust port and made my way through to the main hall. I took off my space suit and jetpack and hid it. I quickly scurried my way through the dull corridors to the prison entrance. I quickly followed behind a battle droid just before the doors closed. I slowed my pace and I started sensing two life forms behind a cell door.

I opened it and saw two pirates in the holding cell. "Don't bother to get up, you're not the prisoner I'm looking for." And I immediately shut the door. I went to the next cell. I opened and entered it. I saw no one inside, then I felt a small disturbance in the force. I immediately turned around just when Anakin jumped down. "Oh, it's just you." He said disappointed. I smirked "This is how you thank me for rescuing you? Kind of difficult without your lightsaber." He replied "Thanks." I looked around and frowned "Where is Skylar?" "She was taken to a separate cell on the other side of the ship master...I believe she was being interrogated by the General." We walked out of the cell. "I see...did you managed to locate Dooku before landing in jail." He replied "I know he is on board. Might be able to do something about it if I had my weapon." "It was important for you to arrive without it so your capture would be convincing." "Oh, he would be convinced alright." I rolled my eyes "Let's just bust Skylar out of her prison before we go after Dooku." Anakin nodded and we rushed off to find Skylar.

Skylar's POV

After Mason left me alone, I could hear him running off, away from me. I'm confused. He is the enemy. A pawn of the Sith and yet he still holds on to me dearly. There was no mistaking it. His reaction, his sadness, his tears, and his utter disbelief of my words. He is still in love with me. I don't know if the Jedi have anything that teaches us about these types of situation. It usually teaches us that emotional manipulation seems to be effective to Jedi interrogators. That and pain.

Ugh, I just don't understand. I decided to meditate more to see if I am missing anything from my training. It felt like hours and I couldn't find a thing that can help me with this situation. I tried reaching out to Mason to see if we still had some kind of connection but decided against it. He might detect the connection. I waited in my cell, meditating. I suddenly heard the cell door open. "Skylar, I see you have been adjusting well." I opened my eyes and saw Master Kenobi and Anakin with smiles. I replied "You certainly took your time."

I stood up and saw Master Kenobi with my lightsaber and handed it to me. I took the weapon away from him and attached it to my robes. We walked out of the cell and headed toward the bridge. "Are you okay Skylar?" He said with worry. I raised my eyebrows "Yes...why?" He continued "From what Anakin has told me, you had been interrogated by the General. He also said that the general is very susceptible to anger if you agitate him enough." I nodded "Yes, I was interrogated by him. However, he was not able to get any information from me. He was...confusing master." "Confusing." I elaborated "Mason was my...boyfriend before he was sent to Kharthakk. Before I became a Jedi...he was the nicest man I had ever met and the most caring...now, with his defection to the Separatist, I thought he was trying to manipulate my emotions but he..." Master Kenobi said "He did what." "He looked sad, even regretful for what he is doing...when I thought I made him angry, he didn't strike or torture me...he looked at me with sadness and anger. He was stunned by me and I felt I hurt him more than any lightsaber or blaster would of done. I believe he still loves me master. What do I do?"

"For now we capture Count Dooku and the General. After that, we interrogate them, than we would put them on trial for their crimes against the Republic." I nodded my head. Once this is all over, then you can finally be at peace Mason.

Rommel's POV

I exited my room and headed towards Count Dooku's private quarters near the bridge. The Count ordered me to bring my sidearm as well as an E-5 blaster rifle with me. I made my way to the armory to collect the weapons and left. I reached the doors of his room. I entered and was about to say "Hello Count, you called" but I was interrupted. "General Mason Rommel. I want you to prepare my ship to launch. I will also discuss in the formation of a black operations unit that you will lead." I raised my eyebrows in confusion "Sir?"

"Mason, just do it." So I left him. After a little while, I started preparing for his ship to leave. Suddenly, I saw a Republic destroyer come out of hyperspace and started opening fire. I had most of the droid fighters and bombers launch to attack the destroyer and buy some time for the Count's departure. Just then, I saw the Count appear and I saluted him in. He told me to follow him inside. I went inside and sat behind him. As we were leaving I felt a presence. A presence of someone familiar just don't know what is doing it. I shrugged it off. We immediately left the doomed vessel with the fighter escorts.

I thought we were going home safely, until the presences of flak hitting the rear of the solar sailer. At first it was nothing then I heard an astounding explosion hit something. I believe it to be the engines. We were crashing down to a grayish white planet below. We were dropping down fast. The ship sliced its way through the clouds and as the ship pulled its nose up I braced myself for the coming crash.

Then it hit. The ship started creating a screeching sound until it finally stopped. I got up from my seat as Count Dooku started struggling to get off his. I immediately went over to him and helped him up. Once we got outside, Count Dooku ordered "I want you to place a tracking device on the ship and when you see the Jedi, shoot at them and run towards the cave. I have a plan to trap them." "Right away sir!" I followed my orders as instructed knowing what plan the Count will set up.

Skylar's POV

Few minutes prior to events

We found our way to Count Dooku's quarters and entered. We saw him meditating quietly. We all pulled out our lightsabers. "Surprise, surprise if it isn't Count Dooku." Said Master Kenobi. Dooku replied back "Obi-wan Kenobi and who is this?" I answered "I am Jedi Knight Skylar Noble and you Count are under arrest by the orders of the Galactic Republic." He ignored me " Well I evidently see you freed young Skywalker and Noble. Where might you be if you weren't always around to save him?" I suddenly heard a droid say "Sir, there's a Jedi cruiser attacking." Anakin then says "You're ship is surrounded, Count. Republic troops are boarding as we speak." I prepared myself for his attack "Jedi fools." Then he escapes through a secret door beneath him. "I should have seen that coming." I then saw Anakin jump down and yelled "What are you doing?" He simply replied "Following him." Master Kenobi said "Not that way. We need to cut him off." Anakin yells back "You cut him off. I'll follow him and meet you at the hangar." "Why do I even try?" I look back at Master Kenobi shrugging my shoulders.

We ran as fast as we could to the hangar. Unfortunately, Count Dooku managed to escape but I feel the presence of another person. A presence I haven't felt since...suddenly, I saw Master Kenobi run to a Separatist shuttle and did the same. We waited for a few seconds when Anakin arrived. I said "I thought you were following Dooku?" "I was...I followed him here. Hang on." He called his padawan "Ahsoka, Dooku managed to escape. We're in pursuit, but we could use reinforcements. Follow us in what ships you can round up." She replied "We'll get there as soon as we can." Master Kenobi was shooting at the solar sailor. The more he shoots, the more accurate the shots are getting. Finally the ship got hit in the engines, yet I can't help but feel that someone I know is on board. Anakin commented "That was easy." Master Kenobi said "Lucky for you, I'm an excellent shot." I then said "Well, now those fighters are attacking." Master Kenobi replied "I'm on it." We shot the fighter but it crashed onto our starboard side "Uh, he's getting too close." We descended upon the planet below. "Lucky for you, I'm an excellent pilot." We hit the ground multiple times feeling everything we hit. I fell onto the ground hitting my head. "For all your expertise, this is not a very smooth landing." "And if you'd hit that second fighter, we wouldn't be in this mess."

I got up rubbing the sore area on my head as I got out of the ship. I looked around the surface of the grey planet. Looking for any signs of life. I found a large trail indented on the ground. I followed it with my eyes and saw Count Dooku's solar sailer. I called out to Master Kenobi and Anakin who were still arguing that I found Count Dooku's ship. We approached it cautiously. I pointed at a small beeping device "What's that?" Anakin answers "That's a homing beacon." Master Kenobi continued "Which means the distinguished Count is waiting for help...so he can't be far off." He checked the engines "His engines are damaged. He's not going anywhere." I pulled up my lightsaber and hit the tracking device "Not without his tracking beacon."

Suddenly, we heard shots. Anakin and Master Kenobi brought up there lightsabers as more blasts shot my way. I deflected off many of the blasts while I try to locate the shots. It then suddenly stopped. I used hand signals to signal Master Kenobi and Anakin to move forward towards the hill. Anakin was to my right and Master Kenobi is to my left. When we reached the top, and I saw Mason aiming his blaster at us. I rushed towards him and I swing my lightsaber at him. He sidestepped and grabbed my hand holding my lightsaber. I struggled to release my lightsaber from his grip while I used my other arm to make jabs at him. I suddenly felt something hard poked my chest. I looked down and saw the blaster then looked up to see his face. "I'm sorry Skylar...please forgive me." Then he pulled the trigger and I blacked out.

Rommel's POV

I pulled the trigger effectively stunning her. She suddenly went limp and I turned off her lightsaber. Previously before the encounter, I used live shots. I planned on injuring or killing the Jedi here and lead the remaining to Count Dooku. I was about to pull the trigger until I saw Skylar. I hesitated. I just couldn't bring myself to kill her. No matter what happened, I still remember the good times I had with her and I still love her. So I missed on purpose and lead them towards the cave. I set my blaster on stun, and when Skylar attacks, I wouldn't kill her, and I would be ready.

I slowly dropped her on the floor, her lightsaber in hand. She looks so peaceful when she is asleep. I gave a small smirk of joy that I didn't have to kill her. I turned my attention towards the others and set my blaster to kill, without them noticing. They stare at me. The one on my left looks at me in shock and possibly anger while the one on the right was deeply upset and more tense.

I backed away slowly, blaster still aimed on them. I immediately ran towards the cave to set the trap.

Anakin POV

That man, this General managed to kill a Jedi Knight. Most Separatist Generals would cower away in fear in the sight of facing a Jedi or would have battle droids with him. But He had no battle droids and he showed no fear. Not even the slightest. He also showed no overconfidence in his abilities. Just who is this guy? I think I finally understand why the Jedi Council wants him so bad. This man is a Jedi killer as well as a supreme strategist. He backed away slowly into the cave while I tried to rush him. Suddenly, Obi-wan pulled me back "Anakin!" "What?" "Come here, I think Skylar is still alive." "What, how?"

I go up to her body and checked her pulse. She was still alive! But how. We saw the general shoot her in the chest...he must have stunned her. I looked at Obi-wan and told him to come find the general and Dooku in the cave. He will pay for trying to kill a Jedi.


	11. Chapter 11

**I am very sorry for not updating in a while. That is very lazy of me. And this Chapter is very short. Therefore I posted two chapters to make up for my tardiness. Read, enjoy, review. Vumanchu out.**

Chapter 11: Third time's the Charm

Third Person

Mason runs through the dark cave and hides behind the rocks and stalagmites. The Count is above preparing to release the trap. Just when the stalagmites start rumbling down on the two Jedi, Mason rushes through them and slides underneath Anakin's feet...almost getting crushed in the process. Mason heads outside to do a little reconnaissance while Count Dooku finishes up.

Rommel's POV

That was very close. I got to remind myself to never do that again. I ran towards the place where Skylar was stunned. By the time I reached the area, Skylar was slowly getting up, hand on her head. I walked towards her, blaster in my holster.

"Su'cuy gar (Mandalorian greetings), Skylar." At the sound of my voice she immediately turned towards me lightsaber ignited. She said "Why...why did you spare my life when I was in your hands. You could of killed me, created a reputation many Jedi would fear, yet you still spared me." I looked at her in shock "Skylar I still love you, no matter what! I told you that in the cell. I can't hurt you. You had nothing to do with...with what happened to me. Please, just...I...I just need you to leave here. I don't want to hurt you"

She looked slightly moved by my reaction. I hope she would leave. She gaped a few times before saying "I'm sorry General, but for crimes against the Republic, I place you under arrest." She then lifted her palm towards me and I flew back several feet into a rock. The back of my head was killing me as I tried to get up. I had so little time to react when Skylar jumped on top of me. She brandished her point of the lightsaber to my neck "You have been defeated general, surrender."

Suddenly, Skylar was lifted from the ground and she was clawing her neck gasping for air. I saw Count Dooku, hand raised in a choking position. "General, I see you had trouble trying to kill this Jedi." I nodded. "Very well." Skylar's gasps started to be more erratic as her hands started clawing her neck more. "Stop!" Skylar hands stopped moving as her body went limp. She was released and I immediately ran to her. I checked her pulse, happy that she was still alive.

"General, I am most disappointed in you. You had an opportunity to eliminate a threat, yet you spared her." He said sorrowfully. I looked at him in anger "She is NOT a threat!" The Count didn't seem to care all that much as he tucked away his lightsabers towards the wrecked sailer "Indeed." I recomposed myself as I stand beside Dooku in a guarded manner. When we reached the wreckage, we saw several people dismantling and scavenging from the wreckage. I looked towards Dooku for orders. He looked at me that said to follow his lead. I hope he knows what he is doing.

Skylar's POV

The moment I blacked out for the second time, I thought I would be one with the force. Apparently not, as I was suddenly woken up by a clone. He put his arm around my shoulder as I struggled to stand. I saw Anakin and Master Kenobi with Padawan Tano moving away from the closed off cave. I can't believe I didn't sense Dooku behind me! Sigh, I just wish that Mason would just surrender so we could be together again...wait what am I thinking! I'm a Jedi and Mason is...is an enemy. It can't work out.

They carried me to the Republic Shuttle and securely fasten me to one of the seats. "Knight Noble, are you alright?" I looked up to face Master Kenobi. I said pitifully "No, master, I allowed Mason and Count Dooku to escape. I failed you." He replied "Don't be, there was nothing you could of done." I bowed my head to hide my shame. Suddenly, I heard one of the clones "Sir incoming transmission...Apparently, some pirates captured Dooku and the General." I looked back up, my face brightened. I guess this day isn't that bad.

Coruscant, few minutes earlier

Padme Amidala's POV

I was called to the chancellor's office immediately and without question. When I arrived, I saw Jedi Master Yoda and Windu as well as the chancellor. "Come in Senator. Come in. There is something of great importance I must show you." I went over to the chancellor's side and the chancellor opened a holo communication. The hologram shows a weequay man wearing clothes of the wroonian nobility, square goggles, as well as a Desevrar infantry helmet. He said "Hello chancellor, I am Hondo Ohnaka of the Ohnaka gang and I have a preposition for you." I looked at the chancellor as he said "I will not negotiate with pirates." "Abut but but but I'm sure you will be interested with a Sith Lord and Separatist general do you." That caught my attention.

"If you want the Sith Lord, it will cost you a million credits. The general cost you another million credits. The payment will be in spice delivered in an unarmed diplomatic ship." The chancellor then said "We will need proof they are alive before agreeing to your terms." Hondo acknowledge what he said and answered "Let me present your fearless Sith Lord. I'm afraid he's too embarrassed to speak." Then he pushes Dooku away and points it towards a new person. The random general has his hands tied behind his back and his hair covered his face. He wears a dark combat suit and combat boots. I think there was a scar on his left cheek. Hondo goes over to him and pulls his hair back. I silently gasp in shock. It was General Rommel. "And this is General Mason Rommel. Traitor of the Republic!" "Don't call me THAT!" The General attempted to attack him but was pulled back and shocked with an electro staff. I cringed slightly, pitying the General. "As you can see, he has been attempting to attack ME, on multiple occasions. So I must defend myself" said Hondo, trying to justify his action. The chancellor said defiantly "A hologram can be faked." Hondo looked a bit upset but continued "You want proof? This is the Count's lightsaber."

"Hmm. Yes. Belongs to Dooku, that lightsaber does." Said Yoda. "This scum having possession of Dooku's lightsaber proves nothing." Said the Chancellor. Hondo sighed "If you refuse, I am sure the Separatist council will be more than willing to meet my price." I pulled the Chancellor away from the holo and whispered "We may never have a better chance to capture Count Dooku or the general." I said "We would like to send three Jedi to confirm you have Count Dooku and General Rommel before delivering the ransom." Hondo bargained "Send your Jedi, but they must be unarmed." I replied "Impossible." Hondo reassured me "They will be safe. We have no interest in getting involved in your war." Then the communications closed. Master Windu "We've reestablished contact with Kenobi, Noble, and Skywalker. They're in a system close to Florrum." Yoda continued "And most eager to find Dooku, they are."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Captured for another time!

Palpatine's POV

I waited until the Jedi left before I let my face frown. Mason Rommel...now where have I heard that name before. I immediately head towards my secret files that carried some lawsuits and trials. I must of went over 50 trials before I got the report I wanted. It said 225 members of the Coruscant volunteers are to be sent to Kessel for crimes against the Republic. Crimes include of disloyalty towards the Republic, sedition against the Republic, theft, and plans to assassinate the chancellor. I kept reading and it also said that I authorized their capture once the ship landed.

NOW I REMEMBER! Those men were part of my contingency plan, if the Separatist were losing the war greatly or the Confederacy crumbled before it even began. To ensure the plan's success I used a brainwashing code of random numbers as well as force the people to work in the mines. That way, the inmates would feel hatred towards the Republic. They would rebel and gain strength causing a civil war. Those numbers would also reinforce their hatred by giving the inmates nightmares of torture from the Relublic. After several months of testing, an unfortunate prison break happened. Most of the prisoners in Kessel were killed and those that escaped were found and executed. However, when that happened, the Separatist Movement was already in effect. Now I have a new problem in the face of Mason Rommel. He not only escaped successfully, but he also proved to be an overpowering force of vengeance.

I began thinking of ways to kill him, such as having Dooku assassinate him, or maybe have Rommel have an "accidental" death. Suddenly, I realized something to get me more power. If I were to have the use of Rommel's reputation of quick invasions followed along with General Grievous' brutal conquering... I can use the fear of the Republic to not only ask for more power but also go for a propaganda campaign to gather more support for the war. This might still work in my favor, I just need to play my cards right.

Skylar's POV

Master Kenobi, Skywalker, and I are heading to Florrum under orders from the Jedi High Council. According to them, both Mason and Dooku, were captured by pirates. We headed towards the grey dome. Anakin stopped his ship and landed. We arrived on Florrum unarmed and we were met by a hotly crew of pirates with blasters. We were guided inside the dome. We eventually met a man with clothes from the wroonian nobility, square goggles, as well as a Desevrar infantry helmet. He has his legs up on the table, waiting for us. "Gentlemen and lady. Can I offer you something to drink?" I replied "No thank you." Master Kenobi said "Congratulations on your capture of Count Dooku. Very impressive."

The pirate leader sat up and said "Eh, even a Sith Lord is no match for my warriors." I looked around and saw his "warriors." Most of them were drunk. Now I honestly wonder how he captured Dooku. He started talking about his experience in capturing Dooku. Then, I asked him how he captured Mason. "How did you captured the general?" He sat back down solemnly before saying "Why it was simple! We all shot stun rounds at the general the moment we surrounded them. I may be a pirate but you don't survive the outer rim by being stupid!" I could only nodded my head as I pictured Mason's body get bombarded by stun rounds.

I asked him "Where are you keeping Mason?" I desperately needed to talk with Mason. The pirate answered "He is in the prison cell in the left wing. Why? Wait, I know the answer!" I raised my eyebrows before looking at both Master Kenobi and Skywalker. They too look just as confused as I am. "You are in love with the general!" "What!" I gaped in shock, head slightly tilted. "Yes, yes. Tell you what, I am a reasonable business man so I understand where love comes in. I know this one place..." I interrupted him "What gave you the idea I love him?"! The pirate held out his palm before opening it revealing a small black box with a ring inside it. He smiled "I found this in his pocket when we knocked the general unconscious."

I tried to form words but it didn't come out. I looked at Master Kenobi for help. Master Kenobi nodded in understanding before saying "Hondo, is it, you must understand that the Jedi prohibits attachments of any kind." Hondo waved us off before saying to me "How about this, I feel very generous today. I will give you the diamond and you head to your General." His face grinning in amusement. I gritted my teeth before accepting the diamond.

A few minutes of searching later

I finally found Mason's cell and entered, ring in my fist. I had a lot to contemplate. I know that Mason and I had been through a lot together. He protected me when I was getting bullied. He shown me many things in his hometown. We went on dates together, movies together. We always joked that we were unstoppable as long as we were together. Now, he is an enemy of the Republic. Fighting against his own home. Fighting for the sith. Does he even know it? Is he taking revenge on the Jedi? And why does he refuse to hurt me? I'm his enemy. Does this mean he still loves me?

I don't know. I know he cares for me but I can't break the Jedi code. If I do, I would turn to the darkside and I would cause more suffering. I must talk with Master Aayla about this. Maybe I could try meditating later. I wish this could be simpler. For now, I got to talk with Mason, and when we get back to Coruscant, I can help restore your faith in the Republic. In your home. You can finally stop fighting and this time I will be the one protecting you.

When I entered the cell, I saw a bruised and battered Mason in chains. He's sleeping, though a little...troubled. What is he dreaming? I rushed over to Mason to see if he is damaged even further than the bruising. Thank the force, it was nothing severe as internal bleeding. However, I felt something weird on his back. I slowly took off his shirt and jumped back in shock. There were distinct scars made from whipping on his back. I checked his right forearm and it read 4859. By the force, what happened to you?

Mason's POV

Flashback: Nine months earlier

"Put your backs to it!" WHIP.

I, along with other soldiers, marched towards the mines. We were the first to arrive. We were given a pickaxe and a flashlight. Our overseer has an electro whip. I realized that along with others that this was going to be a long day. We would dig and dig for hours without end. Some of the privates in my volunteer group demanded we were given a rest. I thought they were going to get whipped. Unfortunately, it was much worse. The overseer forced us together and at an instance, whipped one of the privates. I tried to intervene to protect the boy. As I tried to push through the crowd, I was spotted by another guard. He carried a small blaster pistol with him and he aimed for my legs. I tried to bulldoze the crowd to get to the private. Suddenly, I heard a shot ring out. I felt a searing pain shot up my leg as I fall to the ground. I tried to stand up but I was suddenly kicked back down.

I looked at my assaulter, and it was the overseer, flanked by two other guards. He said in his husky voice of his " So YOU are the one trying to rally up the men against me." I stared at him angrily. Not saying a word. I was then picked up by the guards and dragged out of the mines. There stands a pole with locks on the top. I thought to myself in horror. 'They are trying to set an example'! I was kicked from behind my knee cap that forced me to kneel. My hands were already attached.

I raised my head to see the crowd of shocked prisoners. I scanned the crowd for anyone I know. But I saw none. "Attention all prisoners. This is what happens if you resist. Let this be a lesson to you." I suddenly felt a short electric shock combined with my skin ripping apart. I tried to tense my muscles for every hit but it felt more painful. I tried clinching my teeth as I was getting hit. But I always release a large bloodcurdling scream making many inmates cringe.

Suddenly, it all stopped. I looked up and saw the shackles release. I attempted to stand but I was punched down once again. I stayed down and closed my eyes hoping they would leave me. I felt myself getting raised above the ground, as if an invisible hand had pulled me. I opened them again and came face to face with an angry Besalisk Jedi. "So YOU are the one that caused so much trouble." I didn't answer, too tired to speak. "I knew you would be a trouble maker. I knew you would try to cause a revolt. Thus, I will show you how we handle people like you." He suddenly ignited his lightsaber and brought it close to my face. I started breathing heavily, trying to get away from the blade.

He used his other arms to squeeze my head in position. My entire left cheek started burning as the lightsaber starts slicing my cheek. I couldn't help but release another blood curling scream as I felt that my entire left cheek being burnt away. It continued for 5 minutes before I was thrown away like a piece of trash. "You two pick him up. Get him out of my sight." Then I blacked out. I woke up a bit later in the infirmary. I looked around to see if anyone else was here. What surprised me was the presence of Kerta and the private I saved. They immediately noticed me and huddled me from view.

The first to speak was the private "Are you okay?" I replied "What happened?" Kerta answered "From what I heard, you tried to save your private from getting hurt. That was a brave thing to do. I never would've expected an Tsad Droten alor'ad stand up for his men." I looked at her quizzically "Tsad Droten alor'ad?" She answered "Republic Captain." I nodded sitting up "How long was I out?" The private spoke out "About a few hours, sir." He saluted me so I returned his salute. He continued "Sir, thank you for taking the punishment away from us. I never would've expected anyone to help us. You see, we were just so fed up, we just cracked and." I interrupted him "No need to thank me private, just doing my duty to protect you guys. Though, I want to know your name." He nodded " I am private Joseph Bowman, Corellian Bad Company."

The Corellian Bad Company were known for taking the most suicidal missions and actually accomplishing them. From what I hear, many of the soldiers there were scoundrels and smugglers out from prison and sent to fight on the government's behalf. Personally, I don't like Bad Company for their lack of discipline, that and some are criminals, but from what experience told me is that these guys know how to get the job done. I nodded " Captain Mason Rommel, Coruscant Volunteers."

Once, he left and I got something to eat, even though it wasn't much. Kerta asked me "You know Captain. We Mandalorians fight as a clan. A family. It would be understandable for you to protect someone from your family. Yet, you went out of your way to save a complete stranger from punishment. Why?" I thought about her question for a while. I wonder myself why I do it. I answered "If I don't do it, then who will? My job as a captain is to protect my men. If I fail to protect one man from trouble when I can, then I don't deserve to be a captain. I would forever brand myself a coward." She nodded her head. "Do you have a family captain?" "No, I planned to marry this one girl at home but... Forget it. Let's get to work." She stopped me "So, you don't have a family, your home has imprisoned you, and you still do what you believe in. Why?"

"I was raised by my father who always said that honor comes from principle. Create your own principles to live by, and do them. If you see injustice, then you fight against it. Honour always comes from your heart. If you don't follow your heart, your principles. Then your life means nothing." Kerta smiled "Are you certain you aren't Mandalorian?" I laughed "Not that I know of." Kerta then lightly punched my shoulder "C'mon, we must plan an escape." I nodded in agreement, I can't allow the Republic to continue this injustice any longer. The Republic must pay for what they done to us.

Present day

Mason's POV

I slowly opened my eyes expecting to be in my cell, alone. Apparently, I am not alone. My new prison mates are Count Dooku, two other Jedi, and Skylar. Wait... Prison mates? When was I moved? I sat up and took time to examine the Jedi. One is wearing a tanish robe with a brown beard. The second is wearing a blue and red robe. He was younger then the first one, scar on his right eye, brown hair. "Hello there General. I am Master Obi-Wan Kenobi of the Jedi Council, this is Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, and this is Jedi Knight." I finished his sentence "Skylar Noble. Yes, we met"

"Yes of course. Now we have a few questions for you." Then I heard the Count say calmly "Say anything and die." I ignored him and said "Go ahead." He said "What happened to the Coruscant Volunteers." I looked at him in shock. Out of all the questions he could ask, he asked that. That doesn't make any sense. I told him "Go ask the Chancellor, I am sure he has some answers for you." Kenobi looked doubtful of me before continuing "What prison were you held in?" I answered "Vorkuta, Kessel." That got an immediate shock on all the Jedi. Kenobi then said "I see, what did you do?" I said "I don't know."

Then I heard Anakin blurt out "Why did you betray the Republic." I responded "Why did they betray me?" Kenobi and Skywalker looked shock. Before they had a chance to speak, I said "Did you know that a Sith Lord is controlling this war. He manipulated the entire galaxy to his bidding. Now he is in the Republic itself. Hundreds of senators are following him, yet you Jedi still don't see it." Now everyone looked shocked, even the Count. Skylar was the first to snap out of her stupor and said "How do you know that?" I responded "Figure it out. We have bigger problems to deal with."

As we discussed plans of escape, a guard opened a door and dragged me and Skylar out. We were unfortunately blindfolded. When we someone took away the blindfolds. I was immediately beaten and stripped of my shirt revealing the grotesque scars on my back. I was then pushed into a torture device. One of them leaned onto my ear and said "Now here is how this is going to work. You will tell us any information about Separatist troop movement and we promise we won't hurt you." I heard many of them snicker at the word of hurt, so I kept my silence. "Not talking are ya, well we'll just have to change that." My face was instantly pushed into the device and I felt my skin get pierced by needles while an electric current pass through. I ended up screaming. I suddenly remembered Vorkuta. I remembered every time the guards would shock me. Some of them for saving other prisoners, other times just for fun. Every time, it was excruciatingly painful. Suddenly, just as how fast I went in, they pulled me out.

"That will teach you. Now, tell me the troop positions." I remembered a small method that helped me control my senses. In Vorkuta, every time I was shocked, I started throwing up. Kerta, like any good friend taught me a little trick. She told me to inhale for four seconds, and then exhale for four seconds. At first it didn't work, but as time moved on, it became effective. Suddenly, my face was put into the machine once again, releasing another blood curdling scream. I was brought back out, and I started doing the breathing exercises. Inhale four seconds, exhale four seconds. I suddenly heard Skylar start yelling "Stop it! I'll tell you the Republic troop positions. Just let him go." My torturer said "You'll get your turn soon enough. Just wait doll."

That got me into a rage as I screamed "Touch her and you die!" Just as I finished the sentence, I was slapped. Skylar then said calmly "You will release us immediately." The other pirates said "We will release you immediately." She continued "I think I want to get myself a drink." They parroted her, laughingly "I think I want to get myself a drink." As I noticed the pirates leave, I instantly saw Skylar undoing the restraints. "C'mon. Let's get out of here." I tried to stand up but I instantly fell forward. Just when I thought I will hit the ground, Skylar grabbed hold of me. "Here let me help." In her hand was my shirt. I immediately dressed myself and used Skylar as a crutch, much to my distaste. I tried to drag myself but she insisted. I relented because there is no time.

We staggered through the corridors, always on a lookout for other pirates. She told me that we got to free the others. When we reached our cell, they were all gone. "Looks like they escaped without us." I suddenly got hit in the back of the head hard, I hit the floor and I was then electrocuted in the back. The last thing I saw was Skylar getting electrocuted before blacking out.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Broken Dreams

Third Person

Mason, Skylar, Obi-wan, Anakin, and Count Dooku have been separated into two different cell. Anakin, Obi-wan, and Dooku in one cell; Skylar and Mason in another. As Obi-wan converses with the others for their plan of escape. Skylar and Mason stare at one another.

Skylar's POV

We looked at each other for what felt like ages. The silence was killing me. I decided to try to convince Mason to return to the Republic. "Mason, I know you must hate the Republic with all your heart, and maybe even the Jedi, but why don't you hate me? I am loyal to the Republic and I am a Jedi." He looks at me saddened "Don't you even recall our time together. All the things I done for you. All the time I chased you around. The dates, the late nights... The promises." He looked down to the floor for a bit before saying "What happened to you, you used to be cheerful, now, you're so cold, distant, and emotionless."

I looked at him sadly. I didn't know what else to say really. We been together for a long time. Now he is accusing me of forgetting all the times we had. I never forgotten though. I still recall my earliest memory of him. I was walking home one day but Mason was following me. I told him to leave me alone or I will call the police. He smiled happily before saying he isn't going to stop following me until I agree to date him. I relented and we went on a date together. After that, we started talking more, going out more, and having fun together. Now here we are, 17 years into the future, fighting against each other.

I decided lower my Jedi training and I said "Mason, I still remember. Believe it or not I still remember you." Unfortunately, I ended up blushing while saying this. "I... I have your... ring...and I want to..." I raised my hand to give the ring back but Mason closed my hands. We looked at each other and Mason smiled softly "Keep it. For me. Please." He picked up the ring and placed it on my ring finger. The ring was absolutely beautiful. The sparkles that the ring gives off is so... so magnificent. But, I can't accept this. I am a Jedi and I can't keep such luxury items. Before I can say something, I saw our torturer arrive once again to drag us out. We were dragged to the same place again. I was put onto an electric binding, in full view of Mason's exposed back. I witnessed the torn up skin bulging out his back like small mountains on a holo map. It was absolutely disturbing. He then hooked up Mason on the machine again.

Oh no. Not again! I calmed myself before saying "Stop, you don't have to do this. I know my troop positions, just leave him alone. He hasn't done anything to you." Suddenly, I was given a backhanded slap across my face. My cheek stung as I moved my face up again towards my torturer. A shocked Mason stared at me with concern before flying into a rage "I swear, once I'm out of these straps, I will kill you with my bare hands." Mason started struggling to free himself from the straps until he was dunked into the electric needles again. His blood curling scream must have been heard throughout the building. In my heart, I felt like it was shattered. My ex boyfriend is undergoing torture and I'm powerless to stop it. He pulls him out to repeat the question "Where are your troop positions." Even after that, Mason refuses to talk. Once again, he put him into the device, releasing another scream. The pirate seemed to have enough before he unhooked Mason and started manhandling him. He started beating him to a pulp as Mason tries to cover up most of his vital areas with his arms and legs.

The pirate looked exhausted, running out of ideas. Suddenly, he started snickering happily. He put Mason on the machine again before saying "Well if you won't talk, them maybe this Jedi will." That immediately got his attention as his eyes bulged out. "No wait please. Let's be reasonable. I'll tell you everything I know plus some plans for future operations. Just don't touch her." he said desperately. The pirate smiled "Sorry chum, you had your chance." He pressed a button and I felt the currents rushing through my body. I heard Mason screaming, begging him to spare me. "STOP! STOP IT! PLEASE, I'LL TELL YOU EVERYTHING! JUST STOP!" I felt the currents die down as I started breathing heavily. I looked towards Mason as he started to shed some tears. Before Mason could speak, the pirate started beating him again and put him through the torture device again. He smiled before saying "Good, now since you'll cooperate, where are the Separatist troop positions." Mason was released and was kneeling before a galaxy chart.

Mason started divulging information to him. He told him all the troop positions. Battalions to Ryloth, divisions to Alderaan, and an attack on Mandalore. The pirate smiled before beating Mason to a pulp. "See, you could of said it in the beginning, but you had to do it the hard way." He then turned towards me "Now for your turn." I prepared for the worst, when I suddenly saw Mason rise from his spot trying to attack the pirate. However, it turned into a very one sided match with the pirate beating him. Before Mason could recover, the pirate pressed the button and the current flew through my body once again. Mason looks at me with absolute horror "NO! Please I'm begging you... stop. What more do you want from me?" The current stopped. I took time to re-catch my breath while I saw Mason kneeling In front of the pirate... Crying. "I think we'll stop it here."

He then blindfolded Mason and then me and we were pushed back into the detention area. I was pushed into the cell with Master Kenobi, Skywalker and Dooku, while Mason was on the other side. I noticed how he instantly curled up into a ball. I think I heard him sobbing saying I'm sorry multiple times.

Master Kenobi looked at me before saying in concern "What happened?" I told him the events that transpired. Master Kenobi, quite frankly, was shocked. Not surprising.

Several Minutes Later

Mason's POV

I finally calmed down after the torture. I suddenly heard the cell doors open and I was once again dragged out. I half expect it to be another torture session considering the fact I lied about the troop positions. Instead I was dragged on to the Cantina where I sat in front of Hondo. He ordered us some drinks before he said "I have heard your screaming as of late. At first, I thought you were trying to escape. But after I heard about the torture... Well, I decided to give you some nice Weequay hospitality." He gave me a cup. I looked down at it.

"Do not worry, it is not filled with drugs I assure you." I decided to sip a little bit. I said "Why?" He looked at me with confusion "Why what?" I elaborated "Why at this time, you decided to be kind?" He looked at me with stern eyes "Because, I do not condone in torture. If my hostage is broken, he is worth less, and I want to maximize my profits." I nodded my head in agreement "Glad you and I can see eye to eye on that one." He replies "Indeed, now tell me... Tell me why you turned your back on the Republic?"

I gritted my teeth once I heard that sentence. I thought for a while before I calmly said "I served with the Republic throughout the Occupation of Kharthakk . I was their loyal soldier. But once I used up my usefulness, the Chancellor threw us away and forced us to work in Kessel." He nodded his head "Ahhhh, so I see that the Republic has betrayed you." I nodded in agreement. "To think that the Jedi would have some honor. But that leaves to another question. Why did you prevent your Jedi friend from getting tortured?"

"I don't want to talk about it." He nodded, smirking a bit. "I can only assume its for love." I didn't say anything. He sighed before saying "I am sorry for what has happened to you. You didn't deserve that. It would have been better off if you were kept nice and clean. Now you have scars all over your back." I looked at him in surprise "Yes well. Those scars came from Republic guards in Kessel. Not here." He ignored me "Yes I know, I know but I can raise the price for you.." We were suddenly interrupted by another pirate. "Captain!"

"Excuse me for a moment. Well Turk, did the Republic arrive with my spice?" The pirate shook his head "The Republic deceived us!" That instantly got me on edge. Hondo noticed it too, but had a look for the pirate to continue on. He said "They didn't send the ransom, they sent an army. They ambushed us on Doshar fields. I suggest we counterattack with tanks." Hondo looked absolutely shocked. He asked "Where are your men?" The guy responded "I was the only survivor. I think they will attack us to try and free the Jedi." I looked at Hondo and he looked absolutely furious. He seethed "I warned them! I didn't want to torture anyone! But now, in a galaxy at war, you hope to find some honar!" Turk looked at Hondo enthusiastically "Let me take our tanks. I'll make them pay!" Hondo instantly gave the order "Go. Stop them before they reach the compound. I will deal with the Jedi."

After he left, I instantly said "Wait, do you mean to torture ALL the Jedi?" He looked at me considering to answer before saying "Yes." I feared as such. But maybe I could bargain with him. "Listen Hondo. I know you're angry with absolute good reason. But I want you to not torture Skylar." He looked at me "Tell me. Why would I do such a thing?" I answered "She was tortured as well. She doesn't deserve torture again." He didn't look convinced so I did the one thing I can do. Beg. I instantly went on my knees saying "Please, I will do anything to keep her safe. Just don't torture her. Her, of all people, do not deserve it." He contemplated before saying "I will do it. But first I want your guarantee." I looked at him hopeful, but at the same time humiliated. "Name it." He said "I want you to make sure that Count Dooku doesn't attack us." I replied "I can hold him off for a few days but then it's impossible...unless." He looked at me "Unless what?"

I leaned in close before saying "I am going to be an intelligence officer thus I need info on everything happening in the galaxy." He smiled "Oh so you need me, HONDO, to give you information." I smiled back "Exactly. I promise I can pay well... in spice." He said excitingly "Deal." And we shook on it. I hope this would be enough to satisfy him. I then took a long chug of my drink in satisfaction.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Regrets

Skylar's POV

I lost Mason, again! They carried him out but it looks like a different party. Master Kenobi looked worried at me. He asked "Skylar, are you alright?" I replied "No Master Kenobi." I was worried for Mason. I fear for his life. Why does he insist on protecting me? I know he really cares and that he hasn't been with me for a while. And he lost everyone... I should've thought about that. "Skylar?" I broke out of my stupor and said "Yes." Master Kenobi looks at me worriedly "Skylar. I sense your emotions for the general." I said "What about them. I care for his life." He continued "Well you know the Jedi code for attachments." I interrupted him "Yes Master. I know... It just that... Mason still cares for me and... Well I don't know how to act."

Master Kenobi said "Yes well. You may know him the past, but he is different now." I frustratingly said "He changed a little bit, but he is still the same." He replied "Like it or not he's changed. He would do anything for the Republic but now he is trying to destroy everything the Republic stands for. He is just manipulating you." I said nothing. I don't know what to say, Mason had changed but it doesn't seem to be a lot. He put a hand on my shoulder and says "Trust in the force."

Then I heard Dooku say "You obviously love him. I can feel it. Turn over to the darkside and you can be with him. Or you can stay on the light, and be alone." I don't know. The Jedi taught me that the Sith only know destruction but if I come over I can be with Mason. But I would change a lot and Mason might not like it. But if I stay with the Jedi, I can never see or be with him again but I must stay with the Republic. It's the only thing I know. Suddenly Anakin starts scoffing at Dooku "Hard to love someone when your filled with hate." That's true.

They were arguing for a long time before the pirates arrive. The lead pirate said "You three come with us." He pointed to us so we got up and left to the cantina. I looked around and I saw Mason. He was asleep. All his separatist battle uniform was gone and replaced with clothes the pirate had. He had a drink in his hand and multiple pirates were sitting beside him sleeping. We were all attached to electric bindings. Me in the middle and Master Kenobi and Anakin flanking me. Hondo was in the middle drinking. He looks slightly upset. Master Kenobi asked "I take it the Republic didn't arrive with the ransom." Hondo replied slightly agitated "Your Republic obviously doesn't want the Sith Lord." I looked surprised "They didn't show?" He said a bit softly "They did. They did show with a huge army that they thought would be enough to get the better of me! HONDO!" I instantly spoke out "Impossible that can't be right."

He looked at me angrily "Are you calling me a liar!" Anakin said "Isn't that what you do?" That instantly infuriated him as he rants "You reject my hospitality, refuse to wait in your cell, and now, you're going to INSULT ME!" Anakin simply said "I'm just saying." Master Kenobi interrupted him urgently "Anakin." He replied "What? He is a pirate." I looked at Hondo and saying he is angry is putting it lightly. While they continued to argue I tried to sense around Mason's feeling. Unfortunately, it seems he is in a slight dream state... wait no. He is actually drugged. Okay, that explains why he is asleep. Hondo instantly brought back our attention by saying "Unlike you, Mason here is being a very good guest!"

I scoffed "If you consider a good guest getting tortured for information and then drugged. Yeah very good guest." He looked at me, then looked at Mason, before going back to be and said "Well, he couldn't handle his alcohol. Now than, it is now time for some fun." Suddenly, he pulled out a device. The same one when I was getting tortured. I did everything to struggle out. Master Kenobi and Anakin saw my reactions and they started trying to convince Hondo not to do anything. Suddenly an electric shock was administered only to Master Kenobi and Anakin. But none on me. I asked Hondo "Stop. Stop it now.!" He replied "I am sorry but no. These two troublemakers have been extremely rude to me. You on the other hand should be thankful."

I asked confused "Thankful. Thankful for what? Just stop the torture now and answer me." Hondo sighed "Fine." He stopped the shocks allowing Master Kenobi and Anakin to breath. I hurriedly said "Master, Anakin, are you alright?" They responded "Yes, yes thank you Skylar." I smiled at them before returning to Hondo "Now answer my question why should I be thankful." He answered "Simple, it was because of your lover that you were spared." At first I was confused. Lover? Wait, he meant Mason! I asked "Wait, Mason did this." He replied "Yes, at first I want to torture all of you Jedi for your troublemaking. But your dedicated lover well... Convinced me otherwise." I don't know what to think. I know that Master Kenobi said that Mason has changed and he wasn't what he used to be. But Mason is still trying to protect me. I still can't help but feel that this has to be some kind of manipulation but Mason feelings and actions proves otherwise. He still truly loves me no matter what. He would do anything for me. But what did he do to save me?

I asked Hondo "What did you two agree upon?" Hondo smirked nefariously before saying "Why it is simple. He has offered to give me money and protection in exchange for you." I spluttered out "W-what?!"

Obi-wan's POV

"W-what?!" That was Skylar's only response to Hondo as he claims that general Rommel would protect and pay Hondo in exchange for him to spare Skylar of the torture. I just don't understand. Why would a traitor care so deeply for a Jedi? It doesn't make sense. Why would the general do everything in his power to protect Skylar. I am convinced that this is some kind of manipulation but the extent he is doing it is very long term. His method is a slow methodical pull that can span for years. However, it just takes to long. There is no guarantee that this method would work. Also when he had Skylar's life in his hands, he chose to stun her instead of kill her.

Okay, okay... Let me get things together. Point one: Mason Rommel joined the Coruscant Volunteers to help the fight in Kharthakk.(from Master Adi Gallia) Point two: He distinguished himself in Kharthakk.(from Master Adi Gallia) Point three: Some where along the way, he gets put into Kessel's spice mine prison.(from General Mason Rommel) Point four: Escapes somehow with all other inmates perished.(from Library) Point five: Responsible for invading Ryloth at extraordinary speed. Point six: Captured on Rodia by senator Amidala but escapes.(from Anakin) Point seven: Refuses to torture or kill Knight Skylar Noble.(from own observations)

Okay just what does this mean. Is he a soldier? A criminal? Did he betray the Republic or is someone just controlling him? I was brought back to reality as I felt my body seize up. I screamed a bloodcurdling scream of pain. After what felt like hours though I'm pretty sure it was 5 minutes, the shocking stops. That and the entire power is out. Hondo was pressing his torture device while irritatingly said "Hey who turned off the power? I was having fun." Seeing our chance we immediately went to Hondo and retook our lightsabers from him. Anakin put his lightsaber near his neck, I had mine out as well as Skylar.

She asked me " Should I go get Mason master?" I looked at the sleeping general, but the only problem is the amount of pirates guarding him. "No. There is too many of them." She looked at me disappointed before relenting. Hondo then asked us "What chance do you really have, Jedi? Now let me go, and I might let you live." Once we walked outside, we were met with an entourage of tanks, main guns aimed at us. Hondo then said "Looks like your forces were destroyed, Jedi."

Suddenly, Jar Jar popped out from the tank. He instantly said "Ani! Obi! Mesa have arrived with the spicen. I smiled "Excellent, Jar Jar, assuming the pirates still have count Dooku to trade." After I said that, I saw a ship flying out of the atmosphere. Anakin ended up saying "Well, that answers that question."

Hondo's POV

As I saw my hostage fly away, I cried on the inside. I lost all my good hostages and now I am trapped. Skywalker said "Well Master, at least we still have Mason." Mason... Yes. I can't sell him! He is the only force that can prevent the destruction of my home. I instantly said "No! No! Absolutely not! He is not for sale!"

Kenobi approached me and said "Let's make a deal. Give us Mason, and you'll have all the spice here." I replied back "No." Skylar looked confused and said "This is a good deal. Very generous. Why don't you take it." I answered "I made a deal. And I don't break it for anything. It is only honorable." Skywalker retorted "If we don't make a deal, I'm pretty sure the chancellor would launch an invasion against you." I laughed at him. How stupid could he be. "Then my new friend Mason would protect me."

Kenobi scratched his beard and said "You do know the Separatist never keep their word. Mason will turn his back on you." I snorted. I know the type of people Mason is. He will always keep his promises, no matter what. He could be late, but he will meet his end of the deal. To think the Jedi are this ignorant in that man astonishes me. I then heard Skylar say quietly "Actually master, Mason always kept his promises to me when we were younger." He looked at her sadly "We have no guarantee he is the same as you say he was." Suddenly, everyone heard a blaster bolt, and out approaches Mason with one of my blasters. He looked at the Jedi angrily "New deal. You leave Florrum without the spice and there will be no firefight." I smiled. I knew Mason would save me! Though he is a little late.

Skywalker said "You are in no position to bargain. You have no means of escape, communications, or troops. You're beaten General, just give up." Well, Skywalker made a fairly good point. How are you going to escape this one general? What surprised me was his laughter. "You honestly think you have all the cards, do you? My support is on the way." Skylar questioned him "Support? How? The power is out." He pulls out a small device from his person and... wait, that's mine. How did he? I checked my pockets to where my communicator is and found it empty.

How did he know I had a communicator on me during emergencies? That device can only last a few minutes but it can make long range communications because it is directly linked to the holonet. If Mason made communications from the device, then help is on the way. Skywalker said "From that device. There is no way you could of sent a signal from that." He raised his eyebrows and responded "Try me." Suddenly, I saw a Separatist ship entering my atmosphere with multiple droid fighters patrolling the sky. Four of them landed on my compound pointed at the Jedi and their ship.

Obi-wan's POV

Once I saw that Separatist ship approach the compound, I started getting a bad feeling in my gut. General Rommel actually managed to contact a separatist ship during capture and turned the tables on us. I now have to come up with a plan to escape from a separatist ship now with the Senator Binks, three clones, Anakin, Skylar, and possibly the pirates. A shuttle landed with a cadre of B1 battle droids. The battle droids surrounded us on all sides while one of the droids reported "Roger reporting for duty sir."

The general momentarily shivered before saying "Roger, I'm changing your name to Pike." The droid said "Why?" He answered "Because skinny exoskeleton and pointed head resembles the weapon." The droid retorted "But sir that doesn't make any sense." They kept arguing about the droid's name. Apparently, the general hates the droid Roger, Roger responses. The General stopped the droid and turned his attention to us. "Anyways. My offer still stands, so what is it going to be?" I looked around and there was absolutely nothing in my favour. He has all the cards. I relented and said "I accept your offer. Anakin, release him."

My padawan looked at me in shock "But master, we can't just give in to his demands!" I replied "Anakin! The General has more troops, he can easily capture all of us, and a senator is here! We have no choice."

Skylar's POV

As Master Kenobi and Anakin argued I just looked at Mason. His face was cold, unforgiving, unmerciful. But his eyes show pain, anger, and self pity. I tried to approach him but the droids noticed and aimed their blasters on me. I raised my hands to show I mean no harm. Mason now looks at me. He still has his cold look but he loosen up a bit. I lowered my hands and said "Mason. I want to... Thank you." He looked at me confused "Thank me? For what?" I continued "You could of captured us. You could've used all of us as a bargaining tool against the Republic or tortured all of us for information, but you refused, thus I am thankful." He looks at me "I think there is a but somewhere." I nodded my head in confirmation "But you still serve the Separatist. They butchered entire planets under their tyrannical rule. You aren't like them. You're kind, caring, loving, and you fight against people like them. But now you are fighting for the same people you hate." I lowered my head away from him.

He cupped my face with his hands "I know. But it's the only way." I raised my head and said harshly "Only way for what!? The way you're going, it's going to cause your..." No! No! No! No! There is no possible way he could be thinking. I finished my sentence "Death. You want to die. But why?" He shook his head no. "No. Not to die. I have some unfinished business with the Republic." I stood still "Then I have to stop you. I can not allow you to spread Separatist tyranny throughout the galaxy." He sighed "I know... I know. He put his hands on my shoulder but I shook them loose. He continued "Skylar, listen. All I want from you is to live. I just want you to survive this war." I shook my head "Mason. It doesn't have to be this way. You could defect back to the Republic. Your home... Our home. You don't have to be fighting to get back home anymore. You could come with me and you could just rest. The rest you obviously deserve. Just let me help you and you can be free of pain, sadness, pity, and fighting."

He rubbed his scarred back before replying "Where I could be hunted down again and become a slave. No! Never again. Skylar, you must understand that my enemies are in the Republic. If they find out I came back, then they could find you and... I won't forgive myself if you get involved and I lose you like... Like my boys in Vorkuta. I can never go back unless I fight for it. I'm sorry but I must fight. If necessary for years." He then whispered "If necessary... alone." He instantly saluted "We shall meet again Knight Noble. I hope we don't meet on the battlefield but I feel that it would be inevitable." With that, I slowly walked back to the Twilight where everyone was preparing to leave. I stood behind Master Kenobi and Anakin, arms resting on the chair. Anakin asked me "What was that about?" I responded in silence before finally saying "I failed to convince Mason to come back home Master." Master Kenobi looked at me sadly and said "I am sorry Skylar, but the Mason you know has changed. And not for the better." I lowered my head in shame "You are right master. Mason has changed severely and it made him a mess."

Mason. I promise you that I will bring you home and you will get the justice you deserve. The rest you deserve. Just let me help you. Please.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14: Confederacy Of Independant Systems Defence Department

Mason's POV

2200 hrs, 17 Primeday, Raxus Secundus. Holo Journal of General Mason Rommel. I had just encountered my old girlfriend. I am glad that she moved on well after my long service but I am also upset that she became a Jedi. Though I am sure she didn't know about the Jedi code. Nobody does. This made my revenge a bit harder because now I have to fight against my girlfriend. She still looks beautiful. Even with the Jedi robes she still looks like an angel. I just hope I don't face her in battle. I won't know what to do. I can't hurt her, but she was willing to hurt me. Wait, maybe not, she thought I was manipulating her. Would she? I don't know.

After I left Florrum, I was called to the capital planet with the others in the war council to discuss the next moves against the Republic. I was firmly told by Dooku to not to reveal my secondary job as a intelligence commander to the others and that I only refer to Dooku. I also told the count to not attack Hondo seeing as I was using him to gather info. He agreed, much to his chagrin. I might as well end it here, I have a meeting to go to.

I turned off my journal and quickly got dressed in my dress uniform. It consisted of a grey trench coat with the insignia of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, over a green uniform. The pants were also green but with a long red streak going along the its side, which were neatly tucked into the black boots that reach my knees. I walked out only to get a fist knocking on my face. I opened my eyes to see the perpetrator.

It was a young man with a bright red uniform with black pants with black boots. He has a white sash as well as black wrist bands. He has brown hair and goatee. He said "C'mon. The meeting is just about to start." I replied "Thank you. By the way, who are you?" He raised his hand to shake mine. "I am General Conradin Hadranus of the Emerald fleet." I responded "General Mason Rommel, seventh armoured division." We walked together to the war room where we are met with an assortment of people. I saw the assassin that rescued me, a large cyborg with a cape, Wat Tambor, Nute Gunray, and a bunch of Neimoidian generals.

I stood beside General Conradin, seeing as he is the only one of the generals that seemed friendly. The holomap has many of our armies and navies moving across different Republic controlled space. I watched the board with interest. I have to make sure wherever my division is, I have to be with them. I suddenly heard Dooku call for everyone's attention. Everyone looked at him as he said "My friends. Ever since my freedom from the pirate, we are behind schedule. Our first order of business is supplying our allies with droid armies and holding onto the planets we managed to control. After we secure our holdings, then we would launch another galaxy wide attack."

So this is the plan. A costly planet hopping campaign. Well, I better come up with new strategies to gather intelligence and tactics. Dooku continued "As of late, our allies from Onderon launched an attack on Ambria." I asked "Why Ambria? It is nothing but desert and the only thing interesting about it is... is the" He finished my sentence "Biotech Industries. A major medical and cyborg corporation. It is very important to our cause." Obviously.

I asked "So do we have control of the planet?" He shook his head "No. The army is in full retreat." That raised my eyebrows. Full retreat? How? As if he read my mind, he continued "The Jedi has used its numerical superiority to overwhelm the Onderon defenses." Great. A Jedi that shows little care for his or her own troops. What a waste of resources. "So who is the Jedi in charge?" Dooku asked "Will you accept the mission?" I nodded my head "Yes. I accept the mission. Just tell me the Jedi's name." He smirked before answering "He is Jedi Master... Krell."

I instantly started shaking. Not of fear, but of anger. That "MAN" is in charge of an army! I swear when I get my hands on him, he will bloody pay! I started blacking out and seeing numbers in my head. 24... 21... 11... 22... 63... 9. "Krell...Argyus...Naba Se...These 'MEN' must die." I suddenly stopped shaking and I looked around at the faces of everyone in the room. Gunray looks shaken. Maybe cause I did the same thing to Argyus. Ventress and Grievous are confused by my reaction. Don't know why. Conradin looks worried about me. Possibly because he thinks I am mentally unstable. Dooku is... smiling? Meh. He probably thinks I would be a dangerous opponent... or he thinks he can finally get rid of me... or he knows. I coughed before I said "When do I leave?" He immediately said "Now."

I rushed out of the room in anger. Krell, I finally found you and when I get my hands on your neck, you will pay for everything... you... done!

Conradin's POV

I watched as General Rommel rushed out of the room in absolute anger. I wanted to follow him but I couldn't because of the meeting. The meeting went on and on about laying siege to the outer worlds and slowly closing in on Coruscant. After the meeting I approached my surrogate father about the general. "Master. About General Rommel... he seems to be very unstable." He looks at me apathetically "I don't see why you would say that. His anger would be the deciding factor in this mission." I argued "But master. Anger alone can't win a operation, there has to be some tactics involved. I'm worried he will use up all the troops at his disposal. Troops we can not afford to lose now."

I silently prayed that Count Dooku would listen. He then said softly "Very well Conradin, you may go with him to ensure his success." I bowed "Thank you milord. I won't fail you." He responded "Make sure you don't." I hurriedly ran to find the general. Hopefully he hasn't left yet.

I ran to the ports to find a destroyer being loaded with droid fighters, troops, and most specifically tanks. The ship's name is A Necessary Evil. I made my way down to see the general shouting out orders at multiple battle droid commanders. As I went closer, his voice was getting louder. I heard "I want 1500 Hyena bombers, 3000 Vulture droids, 50,000 total battle droids of all models, and I need tanks." One of the commanders asked "How many tanks, sir?" He contemplated for a while before answering "445 tanks. 445." The droid replied "Roger, Roger." I coughed to get his attention as the general spun around and asked "Yes."

I told him "Count Dooku ordered me to participate in the campaign with you." He responded, eyebrows raised "Really now. Very well. Get your troops ready to move out in exactly 30 minutes." What! 30 minutes, that is impossible. I spluttered "30 Minutes?" He sighed "I'm sorry. I'm just angry right now. How about in one hour?" I stared at him in shock. My goodness. He first says 30 minutes, then one hour. He huffed "Okay, okay. 2 hours. After that, we are leaving." He saluted me good bye and left to see to his troops. He is not that decisive. I have no idea how he became a general. I think I might have to save him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Alright everyone. I finally got through my exams and I can finally post this chapter after so long. I would personally like to apologize for taking this long to post. I know I have filled much of your time of anxiety or must have forgotten about this. But know that I have returned and will post whenever possible. And Have A Good Day!**

 **Chapter 14: Ambria Evacuation**

 ** **Third Person****

 **Approaching the desert planet of Ambria are two destroyers,** ** _A Necessary Evil_** **and** ** _The Emerald Sword_** **. The planet already has Republic and Confederate navies already engaging each other. While Conradin agrees to engage the navy, Mason is preparing to start the landings. He is already in one of the three landing crafts heading towards the surface. Most specifically, a small port city.**

 ** **Mason's POV****

 **Here we go. Off to battle once again. Overall the landings were smooth. Once we landed, the doors opened and I ordered all the tanks into position and the MTT's to unload 1/2 of the troops. I also had the STAP's to do reconnaissance. I looked back to the small port I landed in and saw the masses of fatigue Onderon troops. This doesn't make sense. The sight of reinforcements for a weary-army would be a rejuvenating experience. I asked the troops where is their officer. they told me that he is in the town square. I made my way to the command centre to investigate. The guards refused entrance though. So I told them "I am General Rommel of the 7th armoured division. I came to help with 50,000 troops at my disposal." That didn't convince them, more so they decided to manhandle me out.**

 **Personally it was an uncomfortable experience. As I was getting dragged out I heard "Stop." They released me and I turned around to see the general. He was a very old gentlemen. His grey mustache and grey short-cropped hair tells me he has been in this far longer than I have. I assume he is about 1.77 metres. He has a boxy face and presents himself as a model soldier. Sounds like my kind of guy. I marched up to him and saluted "General Mason Rommel, 7th armoured division." He saluted back "General Tandin, Onderon Expeditionary force. Seems to me you have at least 3 divisions under your disposal." I shrugged "Command insisted." He nodded before going towards the tent "Come, we have to discuss something." I entered the tent and looked at the holomap.**

 **The situation is much worse than I thought. The line is barely holding and Republic forces outnumber ours by... a whole lot. Lucky for me, I might actually turn the situation in my favor. "Tell me general, where are your troops?" I raised my eyebrows "In formation, near the main entrance into town." He looks absolutely shocked as he shouted "Get those troops away from the port now!" I suddenly realized my error as I immediately holocomed Pike. I had him be my eyes-in-the-skies monitoring my movements and reporting any Republic movement. I said urgently "Pike, order the troops away from the city and hidden away." He replied "Why?" I yelled "Just do it!" He nodded profusely "Roger, roger."**

 **"Stupid droid. Anyways so I can send those troops to the front and hold the line." He shook his head no. "No. My troops are weary, we are running out of ammunition as is. We have no other choice but a full scale evacuation." I was about to argue but I looked back at the holomap and the "weary" troops. I pondered on as to why it was such the case. But ignored it as time was of the essence. "Understood general. Pull your men out of there and let me cover your retreat." He replied gladly "Thank you general. The clone troopers kept on coming en masse to our positions. In terms of ammunition, we would run out if we tried to fight even further." He patted my shoulder before heading out to make the order. "By the way, Onderon is sending ships for the evacuation. It would be best if you came along." I nodded in agreement. "I will hold out as long as I can to give you time to escape. I would like a ship to leave on too." He saluted "Farewell general, I hope we meet again. And thank you for coming." I returned the salute "Likewise."**

 ** _At the front, 45 minutes of fighting_**

 **-BOOM- "C'mon, hold the line. Hold. The. Line." I looked around me as the droids left and right were being shot. Another explosion went behind me. I turned around to see the MTT took a direct hit. The entire war machine was now nothing more than a burning heap of rubble. A robotic voice said "Sir, the repeating blaster gunners are down and we are slowly running out of reinforcements." -BOOM- I looked behind the droid to see that shot obliterated the droids I ordered to fix the mini cannon.**

 **-BOOM- I yelled "Tell the troops to spread out. The first line of defense has fallen. Order all remaining troops to head towards the second." The droid nodded and carried out its orders. I was a nine hundred metres from the fighting and already my uniform was sandy. All I had was a small holomap that I carried to monitor the fighting via Pike's destroyer acting eyes-in-the-sky. I saw my troops running towards the second line of defense. They were all running towards the second line of defense as I walked back. The second line has more repeating blasters and foxholes of B2 super battle droids and entrenched B1 battle droids. I had the BX commando droids act as sniper support a few hundred metres from the line.**

 **From where I am, the line was 100 metres away from me. I heard the remaining droids rushing towards the already crowded defenses. I stopped them at 300 metres from the line, 200 metres, and 100 metres. The B1s were ordered into a straight line kneeling and the B2s were in a straight line standing. I placed them 4 metres apart in hopes that would be enough to avoid the blast.**

 **I placed myself behind the line with the snipers. The clones are charging the defenses head on. They seem to be in small fireteams but still in relative formation. I ordered the snipers to pick their targets.**

 **I just hope the evacuation would happen sooner.**

 ** **Conradin's POV****

 **The space battle is over for now. The Republic destroyers managed to escape though many received extensive damage. There was only one that didn't and I felt a dark force around that. I never felt it before but there was something evil here. My own forces suffered losses as well. I lost many of my fighters and the ship took some hits. The generals ship however is on the verge of collapse. The droid in command of that ship is incredibly... stupid. Honestly, the droid sent out all the fighter and bombers at once with little to no effect and he started shooting from the bow instead of the stern where the ship would be able to bring about its full arsenal.**

 **I noticed many ships large and small arriving on the planetside below. They all bore Confederacy and Onderon markings so I allowed them passage.**

 **That reminds me I have to contact the general. I started holocoming the general. There was no reply for a while until a statically hologram of the general taking cover is found. I asked "General, what's the situation on the surface." He answered "Situation: terrible. Many of the troops destroyed: estimated 30%. Holding off Republic forces for now. Fear of being overrunned." I answered him "Do not worry general the evacuation progress is still going smoothly. The Onderon navy is still active and the Republic fleet in full retreat." He smiled "Excellent -BOOM- Good luck up there." I replied "You too." He then suddenly said "By the way, how's my ship?"**

 **I stuttered "Ah well... your ship has seen better days... wait... now it's ripping itself apart... and there are escape pods leaving the ship... Your ship's destroyed." He looks at me in shock. "Are you kidding me!" I shook my head no. Mason started jittering a bit before saying "General... Tell Pike... He's stupid." And the transmission cut off there.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 15: We're LEAVING

 **Third Person**

The evacuation is currently going smoothly as the Onderon Expeditionary Force is slowly but surely being evacuated the planet. However, on the frontline, it was a different story. Everytime Republic troops retreated from the defenses, Mason would take the chance to charge after them. But it ended up as an ambush as Republic artillery, gunships, and AT-TEs pummelled the droids. The disastrous attack left Mason humiliated. Out of the 25,000 battle droids that Mason brought, only 18,675 remain. The 445 tanks had been reduced to a measly 175 and due to Pike's stupidity Mason lost his ship and all the droid reinforcements, fighters, and bombers. He is desperately trying to rebuild his defenses as the next wave of Republic clones are coming.

 _Meanwhile in Hyperspace on the star destroyer Intuition_

 **Adi Gallia's POV**

I had just received a distress call from Jedi Master Pong Krell. When we exited Hyperspace I came across two heavily damaged destroyers with one destroyer perfectly undamaged. I made communications from the undamaged destroyer "Master Krell, I can see that you are safe." He pompously said "Yes I managed to escape with what's left of my men. Though the army is stuck on Ambira." I asked annoyingly "And you're still here?" He replied "The army has been pushing that criminal back towards the ports. They didn't need my help."

I massaged my temple "What happened?" Master Krell smiled "Well we were pushing the Onderons back to where they came when suddenly the assault stopped. I ordered the troops to keep marching but the defenses tightened and they couldn't push any farther." I inquired "And you were where?" He answered "I was in orbit fighting off their navy. I saw two more ships appeared. One of them was the Emerald Sword. The other was unknown to me but when it came, the push had been stalled." I sighed "Alright let me handle this." He bowed "Thank you Master Gallia. Oh yes. There are a multitude of ships reinforcing the planet. Hurry." and the transmission ended.

I ordered "Plot a course for the Ambira system."

When we arrived, we discovered 4 destroyers. There were also multiple small ships and large vessels leaving the atmosphere. This must be the reinforcements. I decided to avoid fighting them and I went on the gunships to the planet below. We landed near the camp where the clones made when the attacks stalled. I exited the gunship and we were met with many wounded or killed clones. Everyone fighting in this battle were exhausted. I approached the commander "Trooper, what happened here?" He saluted and replied in a strict military fashion "Sir, we were pushed back by the enemy defenses. We can't break through them just yet but we can do it." I shook my head "You take a rest I will handle it from here." He saluted "Thank you sir."

I had 3 AT-TEs to use at my disposal as well as 3000 fresh troops. I asked the commander what are defenses like. He said "Foxholes, trenches, snipers, and artillery. They even led a counterattack but we held them off though with heavy losses. Destroyed some of our remaining gunships." I nodded absorbing all the information as possible. So it is an immovable defense but it can fall to fast moving troops from flanking maneuvers. I asked "Do they have anti tank measures." He replied "No sir." But no anti tank.

"Well commander I think I have a plan. We will bring up the AT-TEs to the front and use the speeders to strafe the defenses. We will then send in the rest of the troops via foot and gunships. As well as use bombers and fighters to bomb the positions. Call up the fleet, tell them to attack in 30 minutes." He saluted and immediately carried out the orders.

In 30 minutes the plan went into effect. I ran to the front, lightsaber ignited with troops behind me. The attack caught the droids in surprise as it appears they were... leaving? No matter, the defenses were being poorly manned. The battle droids shot wildly as they struggled to get into battle positions. Multiple shots from the AT-TE blew away the gathered droids as their parts flew all over the place. I jumped down to the trench and started slicing my way. I heard screams as the charging troops were getting gunned down by rapid fire blasts. I looked at the direction of the blast. It was being manned by a BX commando droid about 15 metres ahead of me. I ran towards the droid and I brought my lightsaber down on its face slicing all the way down to its lags. I suddenly heard a shot behind me as I turned around to find a disabled commando droid, a blast mark cleanly made in its head. I turned to face the trooper that saved me and smiled.

He nodded in appreciation before turning away and firing shot after shot above my head. I looked around and saw a commando droid retreating via speeder towards the ports. I instantly ordered "All troops forward." I instantly got out of the tench and led the charge with troops following behind. I noticed the fighters overhead heading towards the port. If they take out the port, then the droid forces would be cut off with the possibility of the commander as well.

 **Mason's POV**

I pulled out the troops to save what's left of them. Aaaagh! How did I not see that! Because of that one stupid mistake, I lost most of the troops and tanks. If I only held position then the troops would still be active for duty. Now I have to retreat to the last defenses. I ordered most of the tanks to head to the ports while I had 50 stay. The 31,000 battle droids I have I ordered 11,000 stay to man the defenses. The defenses are situated on a small hill. I had 25 tanks on the top of the hill with the others behind. The battle droids were ordered to create trenches and set up the remaining repeating blasters that can be scavenged after the last attack.

It was no where near complete when I suddenly heard a speeder approach. On it was a commando droid. He immediately said "Republic troops attacked the defenses. They broke through with 3 AT-TEs, estimated 3000 troopers, and a Jedi." A Jedi! Well, well, well. Seems to me that you finally stopped hiding and now you're facing me. Finally, I can take revenge for what you did to us. For all the evils you done to us, you will finally die on this wretched planet. "How far is the Jedi." The droid responded "They are about 15 minutes away with a fleet of bombers and fighters approaching." I yelled "What!" Instantly, I pulled up my macrobinoculars and looks around the sky. I instantly saw the Republic fighters charging before us. My eyes widen as I yelled "Incoming!" I immediately hit the dirt as the fighters started bombing the immediate area. I looked up as I saw the majority of my forces destroyed. My tanks on the top of the hill had been obliterated and the droids were scrambling to set up the defenses.

I kneeled and looked down the hill. I saw the Republic force with... Master Gallia! What is she doing here? I thought Krell was here? Wait, if Krell ran away and was replaced with her... that evil... sigh... calm down Mason, calm down. It is just Master Gallia, just the old general. I instantly stood up and the droid beside me said "Sir. The fighters are continuing their way towards the ports." What?! Why?... THE PORTS! I instantly said "Send a message telling General Tankin about the incoming fighters and be prepared to move the troops away. Then send a message to General Conradin to launch any available fighters to attack the Republic's. If a single ship gets hit by those bombs then make them pay for every inch of land they take AM I UNDERSTOOD." The droid answered "Roger, Roger." and immediately ran.

I turned towards the incoming forces, hands behind my back. Let them come. Let them come. My revenge can wait, now I have a battle to win. Gener... Master Gallia it may be nice to see you, but this has gone too far. Bombing the ports with retreating and wounded troops is just too far. Just what happened to the Republic when I was gone? What happened?

 **Adi Gallia's POV**

I found myself faced with another defense but like the last one, it is poorly defended. I still saw the scorched marks from the fighters bombing the place. I ordered the charge up the hill. Once we stepped foot, we were met with a hailstorm of blaster fire. Surprisingly. I had the troops take cover and with me at the front. I slowly walked up the hill, deflecting as many shots as I can. I was getting a mass concentration of fire on me. I ordered the AT-TEs to aim at the repeating blaster positions. -BOOM-.

The defenses is slowly losing as droids were falling. I then saw a lone commander wearing a general''s hat, grey trenchcoat, green pants, and black knee-length boots. I squinted and saw a small scar on his left cheek. It's Mason! He was staring down on us when suddenly I saw large crimson bolts shot through the sky and pummelled the ground destroying the lead AT-TE and several troops surrounding it. -BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM-. The troopers were getting flown around. I ordered a retreat. I turned around to see Mason standing still, hands behind his back. His face is cold, unforgiving. He covered his eyes with his hat and turned away.

The reports are true. You betrayed the Republic, but happened to the Volunteers? Why did you betray the Republic? All I know is that you still haven't lost you touch in tactics. This is going to be a long war.

 _Several Minutes Later_

After I regrouped, I ordered the bombers to attack the hill. I called in more reinforcements. I now have 25,000 clones with 15 AT-TEs at my disposal. After a long saturation of bombs, I ordered another charge. But when we arrived, everything was abandoned. I looked through the defenses but there was nothing. I decided to make my way to the top of the hill. I have full view of the ports. They were burning but I also saw the crashed and destroyed bombers and fighters near it. I looked at the sky and saw a dogfight ensue while the ships appear to be... leaving. The Separatist are leaving. Why? I wanted to have the troops to do another charge but I fear that Mason had placed traps along the way. Even if I get past them, I fear of the close quarter fighting in the city as well as the civilian casualties. But if Mason is the same from a few months ago, then he won't endanger the civilians. Would he?

I ordered the troops to move forward. We advanced down the hill and we spotted multiple AAT's destroyed. I looked through the air to see our fighters and bombers but there is a slight problem. The air battle is going badly for us. For every Vulture droid down, two of our pilots fall victim to the rockets. Suddenly, I saw more Separatist reinforcements. It's the Onderon Air Force. They started shredding our bombers one by one. Fortunate for us, the aircraft were too busy with our fighters and bombers. We continued the march towards the city until we saw multiple shot hit the lead AT-TE. I looked towards the direction of the shot and I saw a small detachment of AATs facing my right. I counted a total of 21 tanks.

I ordered the troops to disembark the AT-RTs and charge the tanks. I hopped on one myself and led the charge with three AT-RTs. The AATs were missing their shots while we drove behind the tanks and fired the main gun. The tanks were decimated as they struggled to aim at the more agile walkers. I commed the commander "I want the tanks into town now." I looked towards the port as more ships, big and small were leaving. Mason might be on those ships. But I must capture whatever troops available.

 **Mason's POV**

"C'mon. Hurry. The Jedi are coming and the army isn't going to hold on for any longer." I started shoving soldier after soldier into the ship. My droids are already packed up to go. From the original task force of the 31,000 leftover troops, 20,000 will be leaving. There would be room for only 25 of the 195 tanks to go to Onderon. I also heard news from Conradin that the Republic sent a task force. He promised to cover the retreat. Let's just hope he can hold out.

I suddenly heard an explosion. I ran towards the top of the roof of a building and examined the field. The Republic ripped through my first line of tanks. I commed the other tanks for a full frontal assault on the Republic forces. I was about to order the tanks to hold their ground when I suddenly felt someone tapping my shoulder. I turned around and it was General Tardin. He said "General. We are the last ones here. We must go." I nodded "Thank you. I just wish I had the troops."

I gave out my last orders "All units. Fall back." And I ran afterwards.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 16: Cracks through the Armor

 **Third Person**

After the evacuation on Ambria, Mason and Tardin were walking alongside each other to inspect the troops. Both expected a Republic Invasion. But Mason isn't needed there.

He was being diverted elsewhere. Dooku had ordered him away from the front to handle his new post as head of intelligence.

 **Mason's POV**

I sighed heavily "You sure you can handle the front?" Tardin only grunted "I am old, not senile."

I nodded "Yeah. Just not happy with the new arrangements." Tardin nodded and said "Whatever happens, I will always remember what you have done for my men. You destroyed your armies, to save mine."

I replied "A life is more valuable than machines." Tardin smirks and saluted as he said "Good bye general. Safe travels." I returns the salute and begins his walk to the starport where Conradin is.

I said "Thanks for the assist in the evacuations. Appreciate what you have done." He smiled "It was of no consequence. You handled yourself better than I thought."

I frowned, but ignored the comment. I replied "Let's go."

I look back before entering the craft. I see the fare city in front of me. The architecture. The high skylined building. The look on the people's face as they continue to go on about their lives. The Republic won't attack. Not yet.

Yet I can only think as I leave that this won't be an easy war. Clones proven to be vastly superior to the average droid. Obviously.

What I need more than ever are actual soldiers. Not droids. Yet to mobilize such a large force would be too costly. The only way I see victory is to wear down their war efforts.

But for now, I better prepare. Prepare for the worst to come as the Republic rebuilds its lost soldiers. Its lost equipment.

Or I may face the pains of slavery once again…"

 **Skylar's POV**

I went back to the Jedi Temple...my heart aching...aching from the fact Mason is still alive. The same Mason from my youth.

I can still remember him. His clean cut face shines brightly through the darkness he suffered. He lived, no, fought through poverty; the abandonment of his father; the grief the sickness of his mom faced. I can only imagine him now. Living in the dreams of what he wanted. A family.

A family with me. Something we dreamed and planned for. A long time ago. Those dreams are still here with me. Resurging as fast as they were torn down by his 'death'. I can only hope he is faring well.

Even though I am a jedi...

 **Mason's POV**

Skylar...my one true love...the love I wanted to be with. Why? Why must you be in the military? We were suppose to be together after the war. A unbreakable love.

Even though you are a Jedi…

 **Skylar's POV**

...and I have feelings for you...you are still my enemy. An enemy with far more experience than me. Some one that perfected a mobile war. A war I must stop you from making possible.

 **Mason's POV**

You are still in the way of my plans. A plan I promised. Promised my men. Promised the Mandalorians. Promised to myself. These 'MEN' must die! They must!

 **Skylar's POV**

I got off the ship and entered the Jedi temple...finding all the books I can about war. Yet I still can't understand. There was one thing that just can't be you.

You talked of revenge back on Dooku's ship. Even if you didn't say it...I saw it in your eyes. You wanted revenge. Revenge for the one that hurt you…

 **Mason's POV**

I exited Conradin's ship and went over to my base. I have to fill out requisition orders for more troops. I am also giving out more funding to the intelligence division as well. I need all the information I can get. But as I finished up the last of paper work, I just couldn't breath all of a sudden.

I just can't get over the fact that it has been so long. Too long…

I began searching through my jacket and pulled out a piece of folded paper. I unfolded it. It was still there. One was a picture of my mom. When she was younger and healthy with me. I was only 7 back then. Even with all the hardships, we lived. We fought. We won. We won so...we smiled. The old days were rough, but I still smiled back then. But I looked at the second photo.

A photograph of Skylar and I. When we were 18...I still remember it. It was the grad dance. She was in the most beautiful dress I can imagine. Something even the queen of Alderaan would envy. Or at least I think. Me. I was just wearing a cheap suit. With a red tie I got from the neighbours.

We still looked great together...even then...Even if we are so far apart…

 **Skylar's POV**

I couldn't concentrate. I just can't. It was like something pecking at me. I returned to my chambers and closed the door. I pulled out the hologram emitter.

I opened it and it showed Mason and I together. For the graduation dance. I was in the dress my mom handed me down with. She told me that she bought it when she went to Alderaan for business. When I put it on, my father was stunned and loved it.

When I showed it Mason, he was shocked and astonished. He literally fell head over heels. He just couldn't believe it was me. I remember those words you told me "For you Skylar, everything. You are my princess...and I am the prince. Together, we can do everything."

My heart ached more. I felt my heart breaking. Breaking apart as I can remember every detail of the dance.

 **Skylar's and Mason's POV**

We entered the gymnasium. It was pitch black with coloured lights illuminating the floor and walls. You took my hand and we began twirling and twisting around. It was like clockwork. Perfectly timed and perfectly synchronized. We forgot everything that happened in the darkness as the colours blinded everything around us.

I still remember that smile of yours. It was like watching the clean water of Naboo. The crystal clear water clashing with the smooth sand and grass. Absolutely stunning. I remember the laughs. The giggles. The quick embrace and kiss. It was like every dream come true. I love you.

.. and I will still keep love you.


End file.
